The Happiness Returns
by LavernaG
Summary: Ten years has passed since Queen Marissa lost her family. She is invited to the royal wedding at Apollonia, where she receives the most wonderful of surprises. And she might just discover some new feelings in her heart for a dear friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning another story of Queen Marissa from "The Island Princess" - she is the most wonderful character. And here it is then, finally!**

* * *

Melanie walked down the palace hall, carrying the Queen's breakfast with her.

She was Queen Marissa's favourite maid and also a close friend to the royal woman. Melanie was older and sometimes wiser than the middle-aged Queen. She was like a supporting mother for Her Majesty, and the only family she had left.

Queen Marissa was a widow. She had been that for ten years, since her husband and daughter had passed away most sadly. Marissa had ever since then been a little less sociable, sharing her true feelings with only the few people who were the closest to her. But the years that had passed and the injuries of her heart hadn't changed her gentle beauty and friendly nature. She was a kind woman, a beloved Queen, but also a fragile soul.

"Melanie," a tall and handsome man greeted the older maid as he met her. "Going to the Queen, are you?" This was Frederick, Queen Marissa's personal guard for the occasions when she had to leave her palace. He was a nice and decent man, with a tall and strong posture, and with the kindest brown eyes.

"Yes," Melanie answered joyfully. "Good morning, Frederick. I'm bringing the Queen her breakfast."

"Good, then please give this to her as well," the man said and set an envelope on the maid's tray. "A letter for the Queen," he explained. "It came this morning, and I believe it is from the royal family of Apollonia. Their writer has never gotten our Queen's name right."

Melanie took an interested look at the letter, and found an amusing "Queen Marisa" written on it.

"I'll give it to Her Majesty," Melanie replied with a chuckle. "But I'm afraid she won't open it until tomorrow. It's The Day, you know?" she added quietly.

"Ah, I see," Frederick agreed, understanding. "In that case I wish you good luck with the Queen," he said compassionately.

"Thank you, I'll need it," Melanie replied, and continued her way to Queen Marissa's bedchamber.

* * *

When Melanie entered the Queen's room silently, Marissa was already up and dressed in a black silk gown. Her Majesty was silently standing by the window, looking at the calm sea by the palace, when her maid came and she turned towards the older woman.

"Good morning, my dear," Melanie said cautiously. "Did you sleep well?"

Marissa only sighed, looking at the light pink dress of her maid. "You know I can never sleep at this night," Marissa answered cheerlessly. "Every year. I see it all happening again."

Today ten years ago had the King and the Princess passed away. Every year on their death day, Queen Marissa went through the same pain. Every year on that fatal night she had the same nightmare, and every year on that day she mourned her husband and daughter.

"Marissa, it's been ten years," Melanie said as she set the tray with the Queen's breakfast on her table, and walked to the woman in black. "As much as I feel sorry for your loss, I believe you should let go of the past," she said caringly and took Marissa's hands in hers.

"Believe me, I've tried," Marissa said dolefully as tears crept into her eyes. "But it seems just like yesterday when I lost them. I just can't help it that I feel this way once a year." A couple of tears escaped her eyes as she talked. Melanie pulled her into a warm embrace, but the tears kept rolling down Marissa's cheeks now.

"Shh... It's alright," Melanie said tenderly, caressing Marissa's head fondly. The Queen's warm tears fell on the maid's shoulder as she cried, but Melanie didn't mind. She was there for her Marissa. She had always been, and would always be.

* * *

 **Sorry, the first chapter is a little short. But I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Try to eat something," Melanie said caringly as Marissa only stared blankly at her tray of breakfast. The Queen had stopped crying and sat at the table, but she didn't seem to want to eat anything.

Marissa jumped when the maid talked after the long silence that had surrounded them for the last minutes. She looked at the older woman absently, and wondered out loud, "What do you think she would look like today?"

Melanie knew that the Queen was still thinking about her long lost daughter, but the question was actually quite interesting. What would the Princess look like if she was still alive? Melanie took a seat beside Marissa on another chair, and answered, "I bet she would look as beautiful as you do. She would have the same blonde hair and the blue eyes of her father. She would be young and full of energy and curiosity, like you used to be. And she would probably have an adventurous spirit like her father did."

Marissa sighed dreamily. "I wish I had seen her grow up."

There was a long silence between them, and an absent-minded smile slipped on Marissa's face as she thought of the memories she had form her daughter. She had been a real delight, an explosion of happiness everywhere she had gone. Rosella had loved to race with her Mother outside the castle, and she had loved when her Mother sang to her. Marissa had even written a special song just for her, a lullaby to sing to her darling daughter. Marissa still remembered the song although it had been years since she had sang it the last time.

"What's this?" Marissa suddenly asked, looking at the envelope on the tray before her. She had woken up from the memories, realizing that she was hungry.

"Frederick brought this," Melanie explained. "It's probably a letter from Apollonia."

Marissa took the envelope and saw her name written on it wrong. "Definitely," she agreed, chuckling. "Only they write my name like this."

"Please open it yourself, Melanie," the Queen said, handing her maid the letter. "Read what it says, and if it's anything formal then, please, give it to me tomorrow."

Melanie nodded and opened the envelope as Her Majesty had requested. She took a quick look at the letter, and smiled. "It's not formal," she then said to the Queen, who hadn't yet started with her breakfast.

"What is it about then?"

"The Prince of Apollonia," Melanie explained, "is getting married." And as Marissa stretched out her hand, she gave the letter back to the Queen.

"He's already grown up!" Marissa said in slight surprise after reading the message. "Oh, how the time flies! And he's engaged to Princess Luciana. They will certainly make a lovely couple, although I have heard that the Princess is a rather calm young lady, unlike the adventurous Prince."

"Maybe there's a balance between them then," Melanie supposed. Luckily, the topic had changed, and the Queen had other things to think about than her lost family.

"I can't have a certain opinion until I have seen the two of them," Marissa decided. "I bet they are both wonderful young people!"

The letter was, of course, an invitation for Queen Marissa to come to the engagement ball of the young royals, and later to the wedding. "Melanie, please tell the servants to get my travelling carriage ready, I'm leaving for Apollonia in the afternoon," Marissa ordered. "And, please, pack my things."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty. But why the carriage?" Melanie was confused.

"What do you mean?" Marissa asked unconcernedly. Looking rather interested in her meal, she raised the teacup to her mouth.

"I mean, why the carriage?" Melanie asked again. "Aren't you going by ship? It's three times faster."

Marissa set her cup down on the tray again, and looked the maid in the eyes sharply.

"Melanie," the Queen said calmly and slowly to sound convincing. "I never travel by ship."

Melanie knew not to discuss the thing longer with the Queen, because Marissa hadn't let herself be convinced to set her foot on a ship for the last ten years. The Queen was determined to never sail again after the accident with her family.

"I'll do as you asked," Melanie said, bowed slightly, and left the room, knowing that every conversation with the Queen today would end up in the same subject. And Melanie wanted to cause Marissa as little heartache as possible.

When the maid had closed the door behind her, Marissa turned towards her breakfast again, and as she raised the teacup again, a salty tear dropped in it.

* * *

After lunch, Queen Marissa stood by the palace doors as her travelling carriage was brought to the front of the royal building. Her luggage was already on the carriage, the four horses were waiting before the vehicle. The only thing left to do for Marissa was to say goodbye to her dearest friend.

Melanie came out of the palace just as Marissa began wondering why she wasn't there.

"I'm sorry for being late, my dear. I had to help clean the table," Melanie apologized hurriedly. "Are you sure, you want to travel on land?" Marissa rolled her eyes, feeling a little annoyed. "It's not safe, you know. And it takes a lot more time," Melanie continued.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright with the long trip," Marissa replied, smiling. "And I'll be perfectly safe."

"Three men are not enough to protect the Queen of the kingdom," Melanie thought. "Maybe I should come with you?"

"No-no, that won't be necessary," Marissa argued kindly. "Besides, I'll need someone to welcome me back when I come from Apollonia," she added joyfully.

"Alright," Melanie finally agreed. "I wish you a safe trip."

The women smiled at each other kindly and embraced one another for a long moment.

"I promise I'll be safe," Marissa said before walking down the steps of the castle towards her carriage. There Frederick had opened the carriage door for her, and helped her in politely. Then he closed the door again and went to sit in the front of the vehicle, beside the coachman and the other guard.

As the carriage began to move away form the palace, Marissa waved through the window, and Melanie replied with the same. "I'll see you soon, my dear!" Melanie said after her. "Hopefully." She couldn't get rid of the feeling of something bad happening when her Marissa was away from the palace for a longer time. But the Queen would be safe with Frederick, the maid was sure. The man would protect the Queen with the cost of his own life if needed.

And so Melanie went back to the palace calmly.

* * *

Marissa was not at all worried about her safety as she travelled in the comfortable carriage. Looking out the window, she saw her palace far behind, as the carriage climbed up the first one of the mountains that separated Marissa's kingdom from Apollonia. The way to the neighbouring kingdom was indeed long and not easy, but Marissa had used that way for the last ten years, and preferred it to sailing over the sea. Naturally.

The road through the mountains was long and sometimes rocky, there could be highwaymen, and the Queen only had three men to protect her in that case. But Marissa knew that she had the best protector in the world - Frederick.

The Queen had never seen him only as her servant. He was a friend to her. He was kind and respectful, always offered his help, and was willing to keep Marissa safe even at the cost of his own life. Marissa knew that he was. And she trusted him with her life.

It had gone dark outside, without Marissa really noticing it. Also she hadn't noticed the sudden change in the carriage's speed. The vehicle was going much faster now, and some voices could be heard from outside.

But now, as the carriage came to a sudden stop, Marissa really woke up from her thoughts as she would have almost fallen out of her seat. She could hear some male voices from outside, and realized with fright that they weren't all the voices of her escorts. She quickly turned to look out the window, but she couldn't see much from there. Her ears captured the sounds of swords in a short fight.

And then she heard that terrible quiet sound. It was a barely audible groan made by a voice that was out of breath, and then a loud thump sounded. It was the sound of death, no doubt. Marissa froze upon hearing it, wondering if it had come from any of her men. There was a long silence after that, save for the sounds of leaving horses' hooves on the road.

Marissa literally jumped when the door opened, but calmed when she saw Frederick outside. He had grasped his upper right arm with his left hand, and looked a little ragged although he was smiling at the Queen.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance, Your Majesty," Frederick said politely, but couldn't continue since the Queen interrupted him.

"What has happened?" Marissa asked anxiously.

"There were highwaymen," the man answered calmly, and Her Majesty gasped in fright. "I had to kill one of them in my attempt to protect my mates and Your Highness. That scared the other two away, but not for long, I'm afraid."

My hero! Marissa thought thankfully, and smiled warmly. She thanked the man, which made him smile as well.

"I'm just doing my job," Frederick replied to the gratefulness of the Queen. Then he looked outside again, mentioning, "We should get going. In case they decide to come back."

Marissa agreed, and her guard was already going to close the carriage door again, when she noticed some blood seeping from between Frederick's fingers that were holding his right arm.

"Oh, Frederick!" Marissa gasped. " _Tu es blessé!_ *"

"No-no, I'm alright," the man argued, but the Queen had already gotten up from her seat and hurried to him. "It's just a scratch."

Marissa gently touched his injured arm, and when he flinched from the pain, she shook her head worriedly. "No, it's not," she said, and there was that firm spark in her eyes that wouldn't let Frederick argue with her.

The Queen looked out of the carriage at the coachman, ordering, "Let's get moving!" And the coachman and the other guard went to continue their way.

"Come inside," Marissa told Frederick kindly, and the man stepped into the carriage. The carriage was not small and was very comfortable, the seats in a light green colour were soft and the curtains of the same colour framed a large window.

"Take off your jacket," Marissa said, looking for something to use to bandage the guard's wound. "Please," she added. "And take a seat." That was a friendly advice, but Frederick took it as an order and removed his dark blue and long coat before sitting down on one of the seats.

Marissa sat beside him with two kerchiefs in her hand. She set them in her lap, and pulled Frederick's sleeve up to where his arm had been cut. "I don't have any medicine here, but I can bandage it," she said in a caring tone. "As soon as we get to Apollonia we must let a doctor see you."

"Your Majesty, it's really not necessary," Frederick protested, but he was truly touched by the Queen's concern. She touched him so gently, as if she was afraid to hurt him, and bandaged his arm so carefully.

"You risked your life for me, it's the least I can do for you," Marissa replied kindly, looking up from the injured arm and into Frederick's eyes that shone with gratefulness. Her hand rested on his strong arm, and her eyes studied the man's.

The two of them looked at each other kindly for a little longer than they should have. In that moment they both knew that they were not just a mistress and a servant to each other, there was something more between them. Marissa had the strange warm feeling that Frederick did not protect her only because it was his job, but because he cared about her truly. And Frederick did, he really did care about the Queen, maybe even more than appropriate.

"Thank you," Frederick finally said, and Marissa concentrated again on bandaging his arm, this time with a smile on her lips. Frederick watched silently as the Queen worked carefully with his injured arm. Her keenly focused look, the dimple that appears between her perfect eyebrows when she concentrates on something important and the way she presses her pink lips together in concentration, it was all really sweet. Frederick almost forgot about the pain in his arm while he enjoyed his Queen's care.

"There," Marissa said softly when she finished her task. "Did I hurt you?" she asked uneasily when she noticed the man looking at her, and he had clearly done so for quite some time now. Frederick only shook his head in reply. Marissa smiled and pulled the man's sleeve back so that it covered his arm. The fabric was torn, but the guard's movements didn't give away his small injury.

"I'll never know how to reply your kindness," Frederick said gratefully but still in a polite manner. "Your skills are very impressive." They both smiled, Marissa a little flattered, and Frederick thankful.

Outside the carriage everything had gone dark. Only the lanterns on the carriage lighted the vehicle's way and the room inside it. It was a quiet night, only an owl hooted somewhere. The carriage moved calmly on the wide road on the hillside. Marissa couldn't hold back a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Your Majesty," Frederick suggested, although Marissa had hoped he hadn't seen her yawn. But he couldn't miss it, because he only watched the Queen. "The first residence that we could stay in is a few hours away. Until that you should try to sleep in the carriage."

"I'll try," Marissa replied with a tired sigh, and went to sit back on her previous seat, by the window. She smiled sleepily at her guard sitting on the opposite seat from her, rested her head against the window frame, and closed her eyes.

In mere seconds Fredrick realized that the Queen had fallen asleep. On her face was a peaceful smile, and Frederick could capture the sounds of her calm breathing. Now as the woman was asleep, Frederick could admire her modest beauty. Her pale skin and light blonde hair, her perfectly fine features and her smile. The lovely face he always wanted to see, and the soft voice of the gracious Queen could always bring a smile to the guard's face.

Frederick had long before noticed a blanket on the empty seat. He took it and laid it carefully on the Queen. Marissa's hands instinctively pulled the warm blanket closer, a pleasant smile on her face. There, in the dim light of the lanterns, Frederick also smiled as he admitted to himself that he loved this woman.

* * *

 _Marissa was of French origin, but after marrying an English-speaking king, she had changed into an English-speaking woman herself. In rare occasions though, when she doesn't concentrate on her words, she uses some French words. (And I'm sorry if I'm not correct in French, I don't really speak this language.)_

* "You're hurt!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! :)  
**_

* * *

Melanie's words kept echoing in Marissa's mind as she slept.

 _"Your Majesty, it's not safe to travel with only three men and no maids!" Melanie had protested._

 _"I will be fine, trust me. Besides, I have my full trust in Frederick," Marissa had replied light-heartedly._

 _"I know, and I also trust that you will be safe with him. But it could start rumours!"_

 _"Oh Melanie!" Marissa had laughed. "I'm a respectable lady."_

* * *

The carriage had moved calmly for about an hour when the horses suddenly picked up speed. Frederick turned to look out the window, but he couldn't see much in the dark. He heard the coachman swear quietly as he hurried the horses. The sounds of hooves sounded not only from before the carriage, but also from behind the vehicle.

Frederick noticed the Queen opening her eyes and looking around, a little confused, as the carriage jumped because of the poor conditions of the road. Marissa removed the warm blanket that the guard had laid on her, and smiled almost unnoticeably at the realization that Frederick had taken care of her so kindly.

 _"Qu'est ce qui se passe?*"_ Marissa asked when she was awake enough to understand the enormous speed of the carriage. She looked out of the window, but understanding that she couldn't see anything from there, she gave up quickly.

"I'm afraid that someone is chasing us, Your Majesty," Frederick answered, thinking about the sounds of the horses behind them. "I'm sorry if it disturbed your slumber."

"Oh, that's nothing," Marissa said in an unconcerned manner, but her tone turned worrying when she asked, "Who do you think they might-"

Her sentence was left unfinished as the carriage suddenly stopped, and Marissa fell from her seat, only to be caught by Frederick who helped her get back on her seat. Marissa's smile was uncertain as she looked at her guard, who seemed glad that she was alright.

As they heard the hurried footsteps by the carriage, Frederick turned to go out, grasping at his sword. "No matter what happens, you must stay here," he told the Queen hurriedly before exiting the carriage, leaving the door behind him open.

Before Marissa could say anything, the man had left. She heard the familiar male voices from outside, and also two voices that didn't belong to her servants. Were they the highwaymen from before, here to seek revenge for Frederick killing their mate? Probably. The sounds of the sword fight could be heard, and Marissa was utterly scared. She was afraid that the attackers would come in the carriage to threaten her. And she was also scared that Frederick, her protector and her dear friend, would get hurt defending her.

Marissa knew that she should stay in the carriage, that she would be safer when the strangers wouldn't see her, but for some reason she moved to the open carriage door. Not knowing whether she did it from curiosity or something else, she got out of the carriage silently and stepped out onto the road. Right in front of her on the gravel was Frederick's sword that had been dropped by its owner during the fight.

A couple of meters away stood the feared highwayman. Frederick lay on the ground before him, watching in fear as the attacker raised his sword to strike. Frederick had apparently been knocked down after he was disarmed. Behind them the Queen's other guard, Hans, and the coachman were fighting the other highwayman.

Seeing Frederick in danger frightened Marissa even more but also gave her the courage to do something about it. Without knowing what she could do, she took Frederick's sword from the ground, her hands trembling.

Frederick saw her and his eyes widened in fear for the woman. "No, Your Majesty!" he said quietly, wondering why the Queen hadn't stayed inside the carriage as he had told her to, why hadn't she stayed safe. Unfortunately the highwayman saw the look Frederick was giving the Queen, and turned to look at her as well.

Marissa turned the sword blade towards the man, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't know what she was doing. She only knew that she had to stop the man from hurting Frederick.

The highwayman laughed at the sight of the Queen. "Oh, Your pretty and brave Majesty," he said mockingly. "Very amusing! Now, give the sword here, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

He stretched out his hand to receive the weapon, but Marissa only tightened her grip bravely. The man frowned and turned to take a few steps towards her. Marissa didn't move away. Her heart was beating fast, she was scared. She did have the sword in her hand but she couldn't use it, so it was completely useless for her.

"Be a smart girl, and give the weapon here," the man said again, pointing his sword at Marissa. "And you will not be harmed."

Marissa gathered all her courage to cross swords with the man. Her sword clicked against the highwayman's, and Marissa knew that now he would strike.

The man's frown deepened, and he stroke, fast and strong, but was blocked by the Queen's sword. Beginner's luck. But before he could strike again, someone pulled at his leg, making him fall over.

Frederick let go of the man's leg and got up from the ground. He picked up the sword that the highwayman had dropped, and pointed it at his throat, while the man was trying to move away. "It's over now," Frederick said to the man. "If you don't want to end up like your fellow back there, then get out of here, and never again appear in front of Her Majesty or me."

The highwayman nodded slightly, and Frederick let him get up from the ground. The man retreated quickly, calling his partner with him. The two bandits got on their horses hurriedly and disappeared quickly into the night.

When the two highwaymen were out of sight, Frederick turned towards the Queen. Marissa stared at him aimlessly, the scare of what could have happened still in her eyes. Her hands started trembling even more, and she dropped the sword that she had been holding on the ground.

Frederick could see the tears forming in her eyes, and quickly stepped to her. Not caring if it was appropriate or not, he wrapped his arms around the Queen in a safe embrace. Marissa was pressed against him gently as a couple of tears fell on Frederick's coat.

Her tears were the tears of fear of something that could have happened, and the tears of joy that it had ended so well. Marissa had really been afraid to lose Frederick. She didn't know why she cared for him so much, why had she risked her life, coming out there to face the bandit. It wasn't something she would do for every other man, but only for a dear friend like him. Yes, a dear friend, although Marissa wondered if it was really only friendship between them. Or was there something more?

"My Queen, why didn't you stay in the carriage as I told you to?" Frederick asked softly. "Why did you come out here?"

"I... _Je me suis inquiété pour toi,_ **" Marissa answered quietly, so that only Frederick would hear it. "I was afraid to lose you."

"I was even more afraid about you," Frederick replied tenderly. "Please, promise to never endanger yourself like that again."

Marissa smiled, realizing now how much she meant to Frederick.

* * *

After the incident with the highwaymen, the Queen returned to the carriage, because they had to keep moving.

"I'll stay outside this time," Frederick said after Marissa had sat in the carriage, and she nodded. "We should be arriving in Avonée in less than an hour from now." Then he bowed and closed the door, and after he had went to his seat by the coachman, the carriage began to move down the road again.

The village of Avonée was a relatively small village, but it was the only village on the way to Apollonia. There was a nice inn in the village, and every time that Marissa travelled between the two kingdoms she stayed a night at the inn.

It was already very late at night when the carriage arrived before the inn. When Frederick went to open the door for the Queen, he found that Marissa hadn't fallen asleep again but sat silently, looking out the window into the dark.

"We have arrived in Avonée, my Queen," Frederick said, and Marissa turned toward him with a smile. He helped her out of the carriage, and held on to her hand for a little longer than appropriate.

"I hope that the owner is still awake," Marissa said as she walked towards the building of the inn. "I wouldn't want to wake anyone up."

The lights in one room of the house went on, and then a joyful looking man came out of the house, a tilted wig on his head, and wearing a costume not very fashionable.

"Oh, my Queen!" the man called as he walked to Marissa. "This is an honour." He bowed and took Marissa's hand to kiss it. "We weren't expecting you tonight. Oh, but come inside! You are definitely tired of your long travel," the man said. "Will I let my wife cook something for you and your men? You've had a long journey today."

Marissa glanced at her guards and the coachman. "Yes, please, I think the men would like to eat, but I am not hungry," she replied to the man. "We will need four rooms for the night. The guards will take the luggage up."

"No, no, Majesty! My servant will do that," the man protested helpfully. "You are my guests, and you must not worry about a thing. The groom will take your horses to the stables, and my wife will show you to your rooms."

* * *

Marissa had bravely stayed awake while her room had been prepared and her luggage taken to her room. But now when the last servant had left, she got to bed as quickly as she could.

She was dead tired and didn't have a lot of time to sleep, because it was already very late. Pulling the blankets over her, she blew out the candle and rested her head on the soft pillow calmly. As soon as she had closed her eyes, she was asleep. Her mind travelled far away in the world of dreams, and a calm happy smile curved her lips.

The Queen was in a sleep so deep and peaceful that she didn't hear the door of her room opening and a man coming inside quietly. Marissa had been so sleepy that she had forgotten to lock the door! The man made his way towards the bed of the Queen, jumping slightly when a floorboard squeaked.

* * *

In the room next to the Queen's, Frederick hadn't yet fallen asleep. He only lay there in the silence and darkness of the night, thinking about the events of the passed day.

He thought about his fear when the highwaymen had approached them, not the fear for himself but for the Queen. He thought about the way Marissa had taken care of his injured arm, and how they had shared the long look that Frederick could not forget. And he thought about the way Marissa had come out to save him from the bandit, risking her own precious life for her guard.

He though about the time he had spent together with the Queen in the carriage, and about the hug they had shared after the bandits had left. Definitely, any other woman wouldn't have let him embrace herself like Frederick had embraced Marissa. But the Queen had only enjoyed being in his arms. Did that mean that the Queen also felt something for him, Frederick wondered. Or was it just the man's imagination.

Frederick had almost fallen asleep, when he heard something from the next door room. That was the Queen's room, he knew. He heard the sound of the door opening quietly, and someone moving in the room. It couldn't have been the Queen, she had fallen asleep already. A floorboard squeaked under the person's feet in the other room.

Frederick silently got out of his bed and left his room. If there was someone with not the best intentions in Marissa's room, he had to get him.

He opened the door to the Queen's room, finding that it was not locked. When he entered the dark room, he saw a tall man standing beside the Queen's bed. Figuring what the stranger was there for, Frederick walked over to the man, not making a sound.

Then, as the man had already bowed over the bed to the Queen, Frederick pulled him away, with one strong hand on the man's mouth, and holding on to his arm with the other. The stranger struggled quietly, but Frederick held on to him strongly. "If you make another sound, it will be your last," Frederick warned in a whisper, and the man fell silent. Then Frederick took him out of the room as quietly as he could.

Marissa only breathed peacefully in her sleep.

* * *

* "What is going on?"

** "I was worried about you,"


	4. Chapter 4

Marissa woke up in the morning fresh and well rested. She had slept very deeply and was now full of energy. She dressed herself in a nice light green gown with a wide grey sash, and tied her blonde hair in an elegant hairdo. She placed her crown on her head perfectly, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

After making sure that she looked well, Marissa went down to the dining room for breakfast. The servant opened the door for her and bowed. Marissa passed him with a thankful nod. The table was set for three, the third place waiting for Marissa. The coachman, mister Hettlinger, and Frederick were already at the table when the Queen came.g

"Good morning," she said as she walked to the table, and both of the men stood up to give a bow to the Queen. Frederick pulled out a chair for the Queen, who took a seat gladly. Then he and Hettlinger returned to their seats.

"Good morning," Frederick replied, and so did Mr. Hettlinger. "Did you sleep well, Your Majesty?" Frederick had thought that the Queen had heard the events of the night in her room, but she seemed so calm that he realized that the Queen had been sleeping all the time.

"Yes, I did, thank you," Marissa answered, setting her napkin in her lap before starting on the meal. Then she looked around and asked, "Where's Hans?" The second guard was indeed missing from the breakfast table.

"He..." Frederick wondered how to put this in words. "He won't be travelling with us anymore."

"Why? Has something happened?" Marissa gasped. She looked at the faces of the men with a questioning look, and Hettlinger turned to look at his food silently. He had already heard the story, but he was a man who didn't speak until he was spoken to.

"Yes, you could say so," Frederick answered, looking away from the Queen's eyes for the first time this morning. "The innkeeper's servant is on his way to bring Hans to the Apollonian prison. Because it's closer than the prison back home."

" _Je ne comprends pas,_ *" Marissa said in confusion. "Why?"

"Well. Last night I discovered him in your room with clearly not the best intentions in his mind," Frederick answered prudently.

"No," Marissa said in a frightened voice, clapping her hand over her mouth. "Did he really..."

Frederick nodded with a sort of a sad look on his face. "I believe I came in the last moment," he added.

The realization was scary, and Marissa fell silent for a long moment. Frederick had saved her from such a nasty thing, and she hadn't even known that before. For a moment she wondered what was Frederick even doing in her room, and how he had discovered Hans's intentions, but that didn't matter. She was infinitely grateful to Frederick.

"I- I must thank you," Marissa finally said, looking at Frederick thankfully, "for saving me from him."

"It was natural," the guard replied, touched by the Queen's gratefulness.

After looking in the eyes of each other for a long moment, they both started to eat their breakfast silently. Marissa's good mood had turned into something much different, the shocked expression didn't want to leave her face.

"Of all the men, why Hans?" Marissa muttered quietly, wondering why the man had wanted to do something like that. "That _scélérat!_ **" She fell silent quickly, and looked away as Frederick looked at her in surprise. "And Melanie warned me about travelling with men."

She felt Frederick's look on her, and added quickly, "I don't mean you. I am very happy that you are by my side." And the both of them smiled.

* * *

After the breakfast, the Queen, the coachman, and the guard had all packed their things, and were ready to leave for Apollonia. They still had a long journey ahead of them, and the sooner they'd arrive in the other kingdom the better.

"What a pity, you are leaving already!" the owner said as the servant went past him with the last of the Queen's luggage. "It is always such a delight to have you here. Are you sure you don't want to stay for any longer?"

"That would be lovely. But we have to get going," Marissa answered, smiling. "We have to be in Apollonia in the right time and the road is long."

"Of course, I understand," the man replied, watching the Queen's guard take Her Majesty's cape. "We will be waiting for you when you are on your way back to our wonderful kingdom," he said, and bowed, slightly kissing Marissa's fingers. "We wish you a safe trip."

He followed the Queen outside and personally helped her into the carriage. "You are always most welcome here," he reminded the Queen with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, sir," Marissa replied and nodded gratefully.

The door of the carriage closed. Frederick and Hettlinger sat in the front of the vehicle, and the carriage started to move. The innkeeper sighed happily, and went back into the house.

Queen Marissa's carriage left the village of Avonée to head towards the kingdom of Apollonia.

* * *

They had no problems crossing the border. The Apollonians welcomed them kindly, although not as jovially as Queen Marissa's subjects always did.

Queen Marissa had been invited to stay at the Apollonian royal palace but she had refused the invitation kindly, believing that there were already lots of guests at the palace because of the celebrations. Instead she had decided to stop at a luxurious hotel in the Apollonian capital. They arrived at Hotel Regale Lily late in the afternoon, two short hours before the start of Prince Antonio's engagement ball.

After dinner that was held at the Hotel, Her Majesty was left in her room to get herself ready for the ball. She was offered a lady's maid by the Hotel but she refused that, too; she was not comfortable near complete strangers, which might be hard to believe of a Queen.

Marissa chose another green gown from the mass of clothes that had been packed for her. She slipped it onto her lithe corseted figure, and her slender arms made their way into the long trumpet sleeves. She fixed her hair in an elegant hairstyle, which she had learned to do in her youth; no one ever knew if it was the work of her lady's maid or herself. And after a light touch of make-up, she slipped her small feet into slippers as green as grass.

She then turned around in front of her long mirror to fasten her gown tightly around herself, but realized in a minute that it was too difficult for her to do so. She hadn't thought of it, that she would have any trouble with dressing herself without her lady's maid. But now she couldn't pull the strings hard enough behind her back. She sighed in resignation after another try.

A soft knock on her door startled her. "Your Majesty," said Frederick from behind the door. "I'm very sorry to disturb you, but we should be going. The ball is due to start in twenty minutes and the carriage awaits."

Instead of replying Marissa tried again to pull at the strings of her dress, but to no avail.

"Your Ladyship?"

"I'll be down in a minute, Frederick," Marissa answered as calmly as she could manage. In truth, she was quite exasperated by her dress.

"Of course, my Queen," the guard said, and Marissa could hear him turn on his heel.

In a moment she realized that if she would let him walk away, she wouldn't have anyone to help her. As much as she didn't want to ask for her guard's help in such an odd situation, and as inappropriate as it would be, she called after him before he could get too far, "Wait!" She heard the footsteps in the hall stop. "I need your help," she continued in a small voice.

There was a silent moment and Marissa wondered if Frederick had gotten too far before she had opened her mouth. But then she heard the guard's voice right behind the door again. "Should I come in, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "Yes, please."

The door opened silently and Frederick stepped in hesitantly. He shut the door behind him before turning around to face the Queen. He was left speechless by the sight in front of him. No matter how many times he had seen the woman before, he didn't think he had ever see her looking so gorgeous. In the last sunlight of the day that peeked in from the windows, Marissa stood in an elegant emerald gown, her beautiful blonde hair neatly set and her pale face just a little flushed.

Marissa held the strings of her dress tightly behind herself, and took a deep breath before speaking. "Could you..." she started. "Can you please lace me up?" She turned around, giving her guard a view of his task. She watched from the mirror as Frederick stepped closer to her, his expression unreadable.

The scene was highly inappropriate, but Frederick couldn't bring himself to tell himself that. He wanted to help his Queen and he was just following his orders, but he couldn't help but liking the feeling of her so close to him. He took the strings from Marissa's hands and wondered briefly what he was supposed to do with them.

"You must pull them tight," the Queen instructed, succeeding in sounding calm although her heart was beating faster with every passing second. She couldn't understand what it was that made her so excited, surely they had been standing so close together before.

Frederick pulled at the strings. "Tighter," Marissa said. Now Frederick pulled harder and Marissa's breath caught in surprise for a moment.

"Did I hurt you?" the guard asked concernedly.

"No-no," Marissa answered quickly. "Now, tie them up," she added, holding her breath as Frederick's fingers swiftly tied the strings together.

"There," he announced, and Marissa turned around. She found herself standing right against Frederick, their faces only inches apart. She took a quick step backwards and nodded her head in thanks, willing her heart to slow down again.

In a moment she turned and took a golden lace sash from the dressing table. She tied it around her slender waist in a skilled movement, and checked herself in the mirror. In realization she took her crown and set it on her head; she was not supposed to appear in front of any subject without it. And then she decided that she was ready.

Turning towards the door she realized that Frederick was still standing there, waiting for her or an order for him. Marissa smiled and said, "Thank you for your help."

She took a step forward and then stopped, eyeing the guard closely. He was wearing a magnificent navy blue coat and shoes with elegant heels and silver buckles. His hair was carefully brushed into one of the modern hair-styles that only trained valets were capable of achieving. Marissa was sure he had a large feathered hat to go with that look. The chain of his watch reached out of his vest pocket. The starched muslin of his cravat was set in beautiful folds under his chin. He looked smart, much better than some of the gentlemen that Marissa knew in the upper-class. And then a crazy but alluring idea hit her.

"Frederick," Marissa said to get her guard's attention, which was unnecessary because he was staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Frederick replied as calmly as ever, looking into his Queen's eyes.

"I was wondering... You won't be coming to the ball, will you?"

"I will be there to watch over you as it is my duty to do so, milady," he replied.

"Well," Marissa said, smiling charmingly. "I would like you to escort me instead."

The guard fell silent for a moment. "Your Majesty can't possibly mean..."

"I do," Marissa interrupted kindly. "I would like you to accompany me. I've been going to these events alone for long enough. No one must know that you are my servant."

"But my Queen," Frederick argued, "it would not be right. And I am hardly dressed right."

"On the contrary, I think you look exceedingly good," Marissa replied, making her way towards the door. "You shall be mistaken for a count or duke, no doubt." She stopped, and Frederick opened the door for her, shaking his head. "You will not let me down, will you?" she asked in a sad tone, knowing that this will do the trick.

"Of course not, my Queen," Frederick answered, resigned. "But I still cannot think of it as a good idea." He followed Marissa into the hall.

"You will not regret it," the Queen promised him, smiling. This was going to be a nice evening.

* * *

* "I don't understand,"

** "scoundrel"


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa and Frederick were welcomed at the ball by the King and Queen. The royals excused their son who had not been there to welcome Queen Marissa and her companion. Marissa introduced Frederick as a rich aristocrat from her kingdom, Sir Frederick Wyndham. Her meaningful looks held Frederick silent about the truth. He didn't think it was right for him to accompany her, but they both knew that he actually enjoyed it.

The King and Queen of Apollonia had never heard of Sir Frederick, but that wasn't surprising. As Queen Danielle later told Marissa, she was quite pleased to find that she had finally allowed herself to spend some time with real men.

Marissa tried to ignore the feeling of remorse as she thought about her late husband. King Reginald would have wanted her to be happy, not to waste her life, worrying about the past. But Marissa was not ready to let go of the past yet. The memories of that awful night at sea still haunted her, and she couldn't get over the loss of losing her family, no matter what she did. The story would never be finished for her, she was certain.

The ball guests were all from the upper-class. The ball room was filled with slender women in fancy colourful gowns, one more beautiful than the next, and exquisite men, all of them _point-de-vice_ *. As always the women's waists were so small, pulled together with a corset, that some of them every now and then looked ready to faint. Marissa's own dress was quite tight as well, although as a widow she didn't need to impress anyone. It was fashion, and no one complained about it, but in Marissa's opinion it was sometimes quite pointless if the woman was to swoon at a fatally important moment.

Frederick had been to royal events many times before but never as a guest. At first it was difficult to speak to people who he knew were of so much higher rank. But as the party went on he felt freer. He knew enough about the royal life to be a wonderful interlocutor, and, unknown to him, he attracted some of the women more than he could believe.

There was a small band playing dance music on one side of the room. There were many dancers on the dance floor when a new waltz started. Marissa spotted Prince Antonio and his wife-to-be near the grand stairs. They were both beautiful young people, but Marissa could see from their expressions and moves that they didn't love each other. There were no genuine smiles or happy glances, but simple polite moves, indicating that what the guests were meant to believe was a happy marriage was actually a cruel job of the young royals' parents.

An arranged marriage was something Marissa had always detested. To throw away a life full of opportunities and chances to live strictly by the rules, side by side with a person one might not even like. Against her own will, Marissa's thoughts turned to her late husband once again. Theirs had been a marriage of true love. Marissa sighed sadly, and heard someone's steps nearing her as the waltz ended.

She turned to see Frederick standing next to her now, watching her curiously.

"Frederick. I hope you are enjoying yourself," Marissa said cheerfully. The man nodded.

"I am. It's been more interesting than I could have imagined," he replied, adding in a lower voice, "But I still don't find it a great idea."

"You're just as stubborn as always," Marissa laughed, giving him a playful smile. Frederick smiled back at her, and it was a brilliant, almost irresistible smile. In a moment Marissa turned to look away, feeling much better now that Frederick was by her side.

She spotted a stout redhead woman next to the Prince and Princess. Marissa had never liked Queen Ariana. The woman had obviously gained the title by an evil scheme. She had been an unknown young woman before she had married the old King; no one knew who she had been before that, or where she came from. Ariana had a restless and unpleasant personality, anyone around her could feel the pressure she put on everyone. And she was vain. You could see that just by looking at her: hair done up high, a nice dress on, but eyes peeking around suspiciously. How could she have been the mother of such a lovely girl like Luciana, Marissa couldn't understand.

Now the redhead Queen frowned as the Prince left her and Princess Luciana to dance with his little sisters.

The Princesses were charming little girls, beautiful and polite. Their brother took good care of them whenever he was not sailing. It was clear how much he loved his sisters. He cherished them, and went along with their games without the slightest worry of making a fool of himself. The Princesses laughed as Prince Antonio took turns in dancing with them. Marissa smiled fondly.

She noticed someone on top of the stairs and looked. And then she stared in shock. The girl was breathtaking. She wore a light, shining, sea blue ball gown, enhanced with pink silk and - the most surprising - peacock feathers. The feathers formed a peacock's tail behind the girl, and her dress chest was designed like feathers as well. But not only was her gown beautiful. The girl herself looked lovely. She was slender, and graceful as she moved down the stairs. Everyone was watching her in amazement. Her long blonde hair was done up, she held a rose bouquet in her hands, her bright blue eyes were fixed upon the Prince.

And as if this wasn't enough, Marissa felt like she knew this girl. She looked awfully familiar, and the Queen could barely keep herself from running to the young woman and asking her name. She had seen this girl before, she knew these lively eyes. But where from she could not tell.

Marissa held her breath, trying desperately to think of who this might be. A Princess from a nearby kingdom? A daughter of a duke? Marissa's heart began to pound faster with each moment. There was something about this girl that made her feel excited, yet there was a part of her that didn't want to remember her.

Caught up in these unsettled thoughts, Marissa suddenly felt Frederick's arms around herself, and she looked up at him, realizing that she was not standing up tall anymore.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Frederick asked in a concerned tone, holding the Queen up. His eyes searched Marissa's for an explanation.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Marissa replied, making a move to stand up herself. At that Frederick pulled her up, and when she had her feet under her again, he let go. "I must've fainted for a moment," she thought, brushing a hand over her forehead. "I'm fine now," she answered Frederick's worried look. "I just need to catch my breath again."

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtfully. "Is..." And then he froze. He looked overly anxious when he asked in a quiet voice, "Is your dress too tight?" He instantly regretted saying that, realizing how wrong it must have sounded. But Marissa wasn't offended.

"No-no," she answered hurriedly. "It's not. And I'll be just fine." She nodded to him thankfully for his concern and help. "I was marvelling at the girl's beauty," she continued, changing the subject smoothly. "The one's who just entered."

The both of them turned to look at the Prince and the new arrival dancing a beautiful waltz. Now that was love between these two! They're eyes never broke contact and they moved gracefully over the dance floor as one. Marissa wondered why Prince Antonio couldn't call off the wedding with Princess Luciana, and choose this girl instead, surely she was royal as well.

"She is wonderful," Marissa said in admiration.

"She does look a lot like you," Frederick replied without thinking it through. Marissa looked surprised for a moment and then smiled in gratefulness.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said courteously, and eyed the girl once again. She knew these eyes, this hair, this girl. She worked hard to think of who it might be. Marissa knew all the nearby living Princesses, so it couldn't be one of them. Just as she was trying to remember every Counts' daughters, she saw the young pair stop in their dance tracks, and pull away from each other.

The girl shook her head and said something that Marissa couldn't hear. Her expression was heartbroken and full of regret. Before the Prince could do anything to stop her, the girl took off, leaving the ball room from a side door that had been opened for air. For a long moment the Prince looked after her. She was definitely out of sight by now, but he was still watching.

Marissa was extremely sad to see this lovely couple separated like this. She had no idea of what could have caused this scene, but the spark she had seen between the young was proof enough of real, truthful feelings.

Noticing that she and Frederick were not the only ones to have taken notice of this scene, Marissa tugged gently at her guard's sleeve. "We shouldn't stare," she said quietly. "It's not for us to judge them," she added, watching despite her words as Queen Ariana took the Prince by the arm, leading him towards her daughter.

" _À vrai dire,_ ** I don't see why the two of them could not be together," Marissa voiced her thoughts.

"Sometimes duty means doing the things your heart may regret," Frederick replied seriously.

Marissa looked up at him, wondering if there was more to what he had said. "I couldn't have said it better myself," she said, and the man simply nodded, not quite looking at her.

* * *

* "very correct" or "perfect"

** "To tell the truth,"


	6. Chapter 6

After the scene with the Prince and the girl, the ball had gone on without interruptions. Waltz after waltz the guests had danced. Marissa had heard Queen Danielle telling her daughters they could stay for two more dances, and then they would have to go to sleep. The rest of the crowd was not even thinking of retiring for the night yet.

"I have forgotten to ask," Marissa said once she met Frederick again. "How is your arm?" She smiled discreetly at the memory of bandaging her guard's injured arm. She had been happy to help, but the need to take care of the man had come from deep inside her heart.

"It's nothing to worry about," Frederick answered, unconcerned. "Thank you." He remembered the scene with a little embarrassment because of his vulnerability. But he had felt no shame in having Marissa take care of him.

Before Marissa could say anything in return, her ears caught the sound of a single quivering violin. Whatever she had planned to say was instantly forgotten as her heart leaped at the beautiful sound of a starting czardas. A heavy sigh escaped her.

"Your Majesty?" Frederick asked, sensing that something must be wrong.

"Hmm?" Marissa asked, turning to face the man. At Frederick's worried expression she smiled. "Oh, it's just the music," she explained. "I don't believe this castle has ever had a real czardas danced in here before."

She looked over to the King and Queen, and instantly knew she was right. The King seemed confused at the music that was not an ordinary ball dance. The Queen by his side was, however, smiling curiously, probably wondering if anyone would dare to dance to this strange music.

"I didn't think the czardas was a ball dance," Frederick said in slight confusion.

"It's not," Marissa replied, looking around to see if anybody cared to dance. "I believe I'm the only hostess silly enough to allow them to play it at my parties. But I do love the czardas."

"Well, in that case," Frederick said, stepping in front of the Queen. "May I have the honour of this dance?" He offered his hand, bowing.

Marissa's smile widened. " _Bien sûr,_ *" she breathed happily. She let Frederick take her hand to lead her to the dance floor, only to let go again. Marissa was excited to dance her favourite dance again after many years. But that was not the only reason her heart was pounding so fast.

The violin was still playing slowly, but a contrabass and a clarinet had joined it, creating an interesting united sound. As any czardas, this one also started in slow and mysterious sounds, moving on in a rich and catchy music.

Marissa had loved the czardas ever since she was little. The alluring and powerful music always made her feel great. But this time, dancing in front of Frederick she was happier to dance than ever before.

The steps Frederick and Marissa took were perfect, as if they knew what the other was going to do. They started in slow, stealthy steps, but when the music turned faster, they twirled together in a temperamental and strong dance. The both of them enjoyed themselves with no shame whatsoever to jump and clap like a wild gipsy.

Each time that Frederick brushed past her, Marissa felt like she wouldn't ever want him to withdraw again. When they twirled around, arm in arm, a childish laugh escaped the Queen. When they danced with Marissa's hands on Frederick's shoulders and his on her waist, Marissa relished the moment, wishing it would never end. When Frederick took her hand to guide her to twirl around him and under his arm, Marissa was proud to be dancing with this amazing man, who could fascinate her with the smallest of looks.

The dancing pair only had eyes for each other, the other's bright eyes and happy expressions. They took no notice of the rest of the ball guests watching them in awe. Queen Ariana's face held a frown, but the rest of them were amazed by this strange and difficult dance that seemed to be so natural and easy for these two. Queen Marissa's gown was not made for the czardas dance and neither was Frederick's dress suit, but no one could care less, for the pair carried it out wonderfully.

Marissa shrieked in happy surprise when Frederick took her by the waist and raised her up from the ground, spinning around and putting her down again gently. In return, Marissa twirled around him, cheerfully clapping to the rhythm, until Frederick took her hand and spun her around under his arm.

Sensing the ending of the song, Frederick pulled at Marissa's hand, sending her spinning right into his arms. And when the timpani, adding might to the band, finished the dance with a strong beat, Marissa was pressed gently against Frederick's chest, staring up at him in joy.

He was closer to her than she had ever noticed him being, yet she felt no need to shake off his hands or pull away. She felt safe in his arms. His look held no dangerous feeling or desire, instead there was admiration. She was happy in his arms.

The crowd broke into a loud applause, and Marissa reluctantly turned her gaze away from Frederick's eyes. He held her a moment longer, and when they stepped back from each other to bow and curtsy, they were still smiling at each other.

"Marissa!"

"Queen Marissa!"

"Marissa!"

The three young Princesses rushed to the Queen, surrounding her. Their faces were lit up by bright smiles. "Will you teach us how to dance like that?" Princess Rita asked excitedly, and the three sisters looked up at the Queen expectantly.

"Well," the Queen answered kindly. "Perhaps one day I will." She glanced up at Frederick who was watching her amusedly. She would need a partner if she was to teach the girls, Marissa knew.

"Do you promise?" Princess Gina asked in her most pleading voice.

"I promise," Marissa replied, smiling. "How about this? One day you can come and visit me at my palace - I'm sure your mother would love to come with you. I shall have a band there to play for us. And perhaps Sir Frederick can help me teach you," she added.

"Thank you," Rita said happily. "Thanks!" "Yes, thanks!" her sisters echoed.

"Now, girls," Queen Danielle said, making her way towards them. "It's time you go to bed," she told the Princesses once she reached them. The Princesses nodded, their smiles never fading, and took off towards the doors happily.

"What has gotten into them?" Danielle wondered, looking at Marissa in surprise. "They have never before been so happy to go to bed."

"I think they want to impress you," Marissa replied. "So that you would allow them to visit me soon. They want to learn the czardas."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," Danielle said, watching her daughters leave the ball room. "After all this mess with the wedding it will be a relief for them to have some fun. I hope they were not too demanding?" She eyed the other Queen questioningly.

"No-no, of course not," Marissa said, smoothing down her dress, which had been ruffled during the dance. There was a long silence, and Marissa looked up to see Danielle studying her with a compassionate look in her eyes. "What?"

Danielle sighed quietly. "You are just so good with children," she said sorrowfully. "It breaks my heart to know that you can't be just as good to your own daughter."

Marissa couldn't utter a word a that. Tears prickled her eyes, and she rapidly blinked them away. "Thank you," she eventually whispered, turning her face away to hide a tear that had escaped her eye.

Danielle took Marissa's hand for a moment, squeezed it gently in support, and left the Queen.

Marissa sniffed, and wiped at her cheek, brushing away the tear. She quickly put on a smile, and turned, only to find Frederick right beside herself. Marissa smiled up at him happily.

* * *

* "Of course,"


	7. Chapter 7

The ball went on well after midnight. Most of the guests were planning to stay until early morning hours, but Queen Marissa wanted to leave sooner. She found Frederick in the crowd, and bid goodbye to the people she knew. Most of them congratulated her on her amazing dance skills because everyone had seen the czardas she had danced with Frederick.

Queen Danielle and King Peter told Marissa they were looking forward to seeing her again in a few days at the wedding. The royals exchanged courtesies before Queen Marissa took her leave.

Riding back to the Hotel, Marissa suddenly didn't feel at all tired from the night anymore. She asked the coachman to take her to the beach, which the man did, quite confused by the Queen's order. When the carriage stopped at the beach and Frederick went to open the door for her, Marissa breathed in the fresh ocean air and smiled. She could do with a walk.

Without explaining her decision to the men, she picked up her skirts with one hand and started to walk silently along the coastline. She heard Frederick walk a couple of paces farther behind her. The hem of her gown got wet when a small wave washed onto the shore, but Marissa didn't mind.

In spite of her frequent painful memories of the past and her family, Marissa was happy that evening. She was proud of herself for having brought Frederick to the ball. After all his playful whining he had enjoyed the ball, she could see it.

Marissa had loved the dance she had shared with Frederick. They had shared a wonderful moment, and Marissa had realized soon enough that she hadn't just been happy to dance with her friend. There was something more special, something delicate and beautiful between the two of them.

Now, knowing that he was walking right behind her, Marissa felt safe, having him near. She felt warm in spite of the cool ocean wind. She felt like laughing and running along the coastline, just as she had done so often only ten years ago.

And suddenly she knew what it was that caused her to feel this way. It was love!

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Marissa looked the tall man before her in the eyes. He was smiling kindly, regarding her calmly. Marissa knew that look in his eyes. Throughout the evening he had been looking at her like that, and most of the times she locked eyes with him, he held her gaze like this. Marissa loved him, and she knew now that he returned her feelings.

"Are we going to head back now?" Frederick asked, never turning his gaze away.

"No, not just yet," Marissa answered. With a certain amount of reluctance, she turned around again, and continued to walk toward the dock.

Marissa smiled happily, and brought a hand to her fast pounding heart. In ten years she hadn't felt this way. But then, as she looked over to the horizon, her smile faded, and she had to work hard to keep the tears from coming. Memories of her past and that awful night at sea came rushing back to her, and no matter how hard she tried to think of something else she couldn't.

Marissa's heart hadn't healed from the scars that the loss of her family had made in it. She wanted now more than ever to put the past behind her and start anew, but she couldn't. She couldn't block the memories of her late husband invading her mind. And she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it would be a betrayal if she were to love someone new after what had happened to her husband.

Marissa stepped onto the dock and walked to the end of it. Frederick was, just like before, walking right behind her. After the trusting look he had seen in Marissa's eyes as she looked at him, Frederick stopped worrying about the Queen's intention to come to the beach. The night air must have been too calming for him, because he forgot to look around and check if there was nothing odd or someone strange around. Instead he watched his Queen as she walked on in front of him. He admired her for her beauty, for her dancing, for her wish to simply have a walk at the beach. And he loved her for her kind heart.

Marissa stopped at the end of the dock, staring into the night and over the sea. Her mind drifted from one thought to another until she stopped on one in particular. She thought again of the girl in the island blue peacock-feathered gown at the ball. She was sure that she knew her, she had to. But when she tried to picture the face of the girl it was blurry.

And then an old melody from her childhood started to play itself in her head. Marissa hummed along, forgetting that Frederick was right there behind her. Frederick heard the soft sound of Marissa's humming, and politely took a few steps away to give the Queen some privacy. Before he knew it, Marissa had begun to sing quietly.

 _"Why does she look just like me?_  
 _Why do I know her voice?_  
 _Why do I feel that I have no choice?_

 _Why do I want to meet her?_  
 _Why do I need her name?_  
 _Why do I feel that she thinks the same?_

 _All these questions keep turning and churning and burning inside me._  
 _What are these feelings I feel when she's here by my side?_

 _I need to know these answers._  
 _I need to find my way,_  
 _seize my tomorrow,_  
 _learn my yesterday._

 _I need to take these chances,_  
 _let all my feelings show._  
 _Can't tell what's waiting._  
 _Still I need to go._  
 _I need to know._

 _Could it be that I know her?_  
 _Haven't we met before?_  
 _Is it true that to her there is more?_

 _Why does she look so simple?_  
 _Yet, she's a royal girl._  
 _Magic is in the air when she twirls."_

She repeated the refrain of the song dreamily. When she had finished, she felt better. She was going to ask the girl who she was when they met at the wedding. Surely she was invited as well. And then Marissa would know.

After a while she turned around and nodded to Frederick. "We should be heading back now," she said, and after an agreeing nod from her guard, the two of them started to walk back to the carriage. The coachman was dead tired, so Frederick rode the carriage to the Hotel.

* * *

"I must thank you, Your Majesty," Frederick said once they were back at the Hotel hall, ready to part for the night. "It was a wonderful evening and a marvellous ball."

"It wouldn't have been half this nice without you," Marissa replied, and blushed slightly at her own words.

Not wanting to leave the Queen just yet, Frederick said, "I didn't know you could dance the czardas so well."

"Thank you," Marissa smiled. "I have the band play one at every ball of mine for the memory of my father. We used to dance it at every party I held at my palace. I believe that was before you were even working for me." For some reason the last words were difficult to say. He was indeed working for her, but Marissa was sure that there was more to it. "You were quite good yourself," she added.

Frederick nodded in thanks. "My family had a gipsy slave for a few years when I was young," he explained. "She taught me their dances and songs. I find them much more interesting and exciting than our ball dances." He watched Marissa nod in agreement. "And if you don't mind me saying so, I think your czardas is much more captivating than any other woman's waltz."

Marissa's smile grew wider, and she chuckled lightly. "You flatter me, Sir Frederick," she said playfully.

"I hope so," Frederick said, and bowed, gently kissing the top of Marissa's hand. "Good night, my Queen," he said. For another moment he looked into Marissa's gleaming eyes, and then took his leave.

Marissa sighed as she watched him leave, and held her hand close to her chest, caressing the place where Frederick's lips had touched her skin.


	8. Chapter 8

Queen Marissa spent the few days to the wedding sightseeing in Appollonia. She visited her upper-class friends, and went to the local theatre one evening. Everywhere she was accompanied by Frederick as her escort and guardian.

Marissa observed him more often now than ever. She noticed Frederick's calm and confident movements in any situation that could somehow endanger the Queen. She noticed his frequent sharp glances around to see if there was nothing odd or out of place. She caught his glance many times; his eyes were always watching her with slightly hidden affection that Marissa now saw. And she always felt safe with him around.

On the day of the royal wedding Frederick rode Queen Marissa's carriage to the palace of Apollonia. The Queen herself was sitting in the carriage, sticking a stubborn strand of hair into her elegant hair-do. She wore one of her favourite gowns - fancy, yet comfortable. The fabric was soft and clean, the dress was in a beautiful tone of green, and with elegant lighter decorations. Light green lace framed the dress, and Marissa's white pearl necklace and royal tiara matched the outfit perfectly.

When the carriage stopped in front of the palace stairs, Frederick opened the carriage door for the Queen and Marissa stepped out. It was a perfect day for a garden wedding, she thought and wondered why the King and Queen were holding the reception indoors.

"I will take the carriage away, Your Majesty," Frederick said in his usual official manner. "I shall see you at the wedding." He bowed and Marissa nodded.

Once Marissa turned to look the other way, she heard the bell in the clock tower chime, indicating she had fifteen minutes until the reception. But before Marissa could start to climb the stairs to the palace doors, a small green bird fell from the sky right in front of her face, and hit the ground with a small and sad chirp.

It seemed to Marissa as though the bird had looked up at her from the ground in expectation. She instantly bowed down to pick the poor creature up. The fall must have hurt the bird as it fluttered its wings helplessly, hopping onto the Queen's hand.

Marissa brought the bird up in front of her and stroked its feathers with a compassionate look on her face. While Marissa loved animals, she was surprised at the bird's courage to let a human help it.

"Poor thing," Marissa said quietly, and the bird twittered. Had Marissa not known better, she would have thought the bird understood her. It flapped its wings, ready to fly. "There you are, dear," Marissa said as she reached her hand out, and the bird took flight. It flew away with a happy tune on its beak.

Marissa stood there for another moment, smiling in the sunlight, before climbing the stairs to the palace doors.

"The wedding is in the ball room," she heard the butler say. "Please, go in." Marissa recognized Queen Ashlyn and her husband walking into the palace ahead of her.

"Welcome, Your Highness," the butler said with a small bow as Marissa passed him.

"Thank you," she replied politely.

She entered the palace and headed for the ballroom. Marissa had been to this place many times before, so she had no problem finding her way. The palace was decorated with white ribbons and violet flowers. The windows were open to let the warm summer air inside.

On her way through the hall bright with sunlight, Marissa met Queen Ariana. The woman was, again, dressed in red, her hair as usually in an incredibly high hair-do. And her expression didn't hold the happiness of a mother on her daughter's wedding day, but instead, her smile was fake, and her eyes squinted around suspiciously.

"Queen Ariana," Marissa greeted her politely. "I should congratulate you as well, I believe," she continued in a kind tone.

The other Queen looked at her without much interest. "Yes, well, thank you, of course," she said hurriedly. "But there's always time for that later, don't you think so? I am in a hurry." She swept past Marissa and said over her shoulder, "It's a pity I will never get to congratulate you this way." She left in a quick pace and Marissa could have sworn she heard the Queen chuckle.

Ariana's words had stung Marissa deeply. She had known how unpleasant the woman could sometimes be, but this was even more than Marissa could have expected from her. It was true, of course. Marissa would never see her daughter get married, she wouldn't fuss around about the wedding preparations, and she would never have any grandchildren. She had accepted it a long time ago, but now when Queen Ariana said the fact to her face, Marissa furiously fought back tears. She was not going to cry on a happy day like this. She was not going to let Queen Ariana get the best of her.

Marissa headed for the ball room, blinking her eyes rapidly to restrain any tears, and forcing a smile upon her face again.

At the door of the ball room Marissa met some more familiar faces.

"Marissa!" Princess Gina exclaimed happily. She and her sisters hurried to the Queen, all dressed in fancy gowns, and all with identical bright smiles on their faces.

"Why, hello, all three of you," Marissa said in return, smiling down at the three girls. "You must be very excited for your brother," she supposed.

"He's rather nervous," Princess Sofia giggled.

"But surely they make a lovely couple, Antonio and Princess Luciana," Marissa said. "Do you like her?"

"Of course!" the Princesses answered in unison.

"She's so sweet," Princess Rita continued.

"And friendly," Princess Sofia added.

"And she was nice to Ro," Princess Gina finished.

"Ro? Who's Ro?" Marissa asked curiously.

"She's Antonio's friend, and she can talk to animals," Princess Rita burst proudly.

"I see," Marissa chuckled, although she didn't believe the last bit. Also she had never heard such an odd name - Ro. It could be a nickname, she decided.

"But now she's gone," Princess Sofia said sadly. "And she took Tika and Sagi and Azul with her." All three of the girls looked sad at that.

Marissa didn't even have to pretend that she knew what the girls were talking about, because Queen Danielle called them away, waving happily to Marissa. She nodded in return, and when the three Princesses had joined their mother in the ball room, Marissa decided to enter herself.

For a brief moment, she scanned the crowd to find the young girl she had seen at the ball, but she was unsuccessful. She wondered if it could be possible that the girl had not been invited, but Marissa didn't believe that. Before she could think of it any more, she heard Frederick's voice right beside her, and turned to meet his gaze.

"Queen Marissa," a Duchess whose name Marissa could never remember said from beside her, "I heard that you have only brought one guard and the coachman with you. Isn't it a bit unusual for a woman of your position?"

Marissa turned to face the brunette lady in slight annoyance. She could read from the Duchess's face that she was another one of those gossiping upper-class women who always added two to two and ended up with five. "I always travel with a small _cortège,_ *" Marissa replied most politely, and motioned for Frederick to follow her into the ball room.

* * *

After everyone had taken their seats and the King, Queen and Prince of Appollonia had come down the stairs, entering the ball room, the wedding march started to play, and everyone turned to look at the bride. Queen Marissa first glanced at the Prince, and to her utmost sorrow she didn't see the happy and amazed spark in Antonio's eyes that every groom had in theirs on their wedding day.

Princess Luciana was really beautiful. Her ebony hair was tied with a violet ribbon, her wedding dress was made of the finest fabrics and decorated with splendid details. She had always been a pretty girl, but it wasn't her real lovely smile that she wore on this day. She was scared. Marissa saw the Princess clasping her hands together in anticipation, her tentative steps were made with a certain amount of reluctance, as she walked beside her mother.

Queen Ariana's face was smug, in lack of a better word. The King and Queen looked proud. Marissa couldn't help noticing a flicker of regret in Queen Danielle's eyes as she watched the bride and her mother coming down the aisle. The Princesses who were sitting right in front of Marissa watched everything with curiosity.

Marissa saw the look that the bride and groom exchanged, and felt more sorry for them than she had ever felt for anyone. But there was nothing she could do to stop the young from making the biggest mistake of their lives.

* * *

* "retinue,"


	9. Chapter 9

While the bishop talked, the rest of the room was silent. A wedding was always a beautiful celebration, yet this time the words that were meant to tie two people together for the rest of their lives didn't sound as holy and promising to Marissa as they had in all the other weddings she had attended. The bride and groom stood straight and rigid, and their smiles were not confident.

"If someone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece!"

Marissa almost wished someone would stand up and say something; if not for the young couple, then to wipe that wicked contented grin off Queen Ariana's face. But as it turned out, there was no need for anyone to say anything. Because the moment these words were spoken by the bishop, the sound of an elephant's trumpeting startled everyone. Every single person turned to watch as the elephant hurriedly made its way from the back of the room to the groom.

"Outrageous," Marissa heard King Peter remark.

"Tika!" exclaimed Princess Gina.

"What are you doing here?" asked Princess Rita, jumping out of her chair.

Marissa wondered briefly if the elephant was who the Princesses were talking about when they had met earlier. Probably.

"Guards!" called King Peter when the elephant wrapped its trunk around Prince Antonio's hand and pulled at it. Marissa noticed a small red animal running up the stairs.

"What is it, Tika?" Marissa could hear the Prince ask, although the commotion had grown quite loud among the audience. The elephant made another sound, nodding its head towards the doors. "Ro," muttered the Prince, and ignoring his father's warning glare, he followed the elephant outside.

"Everyone, please, remain seated," the King said. No one in the audience knew what they should make of the scene. Some had stood up. Almost no one was silent anymore. "This interruption will be sorted out shortly," said the King before taking off towards the doors himself.

Queen Danielle gave Princess Luciana's arm a supporting pat and followed her husband. Queen Ariana didn't spare her daughter a look, storming out after the other Queen. Princess Luciana didn't seem at all troubled by the scene, her expression was curious. She sent an apologetic look towards the bishop and walked to the three Princesses. "Come on," she told them quietly and the four of them hurried out.

With all the hosts out of the room, no one could remain in their seats anymore.

"Your Majesty, shouldn't we stay here?" asked Frederick when Marissa stood.

She turned towards him with a playful spark in her eyes. "I wonder if you know me at all," Marissa said. "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world." And she turned to leave the room.

By now, all of the guests had started to make their way our of the ball room and Marissa wondered if she would get out there in time to see anything. She was surprised when Frederick gently took her by the arm and guided her away from the crowd.

"Frederick! _Que fais-tu?_ *" said Marissa, agitated. But she didn't pull herself free from her guard's grasp. She trusted him enough to let him guide her out of the ball room and to another smaller exit.

"I figured you'd want to arrive in time to see the scene," Frederick answered Marissa's delighted expression.

The two of them arrived at the greenhouse among the first guests. The two Queens, King Peter, and Princess Luciana were standing in the entryway of the greenhouse, facing a serious Prince and someone who Marissa couldn't see from where she was standing.

"Surely you don't believe her story," said Ariana to the King and Queen. "It's preposterous!"

A white monkey ran past Marissa the next moment, followed by the same red animal Marissa had seen before. Now she recognized it as a red panda. The monkey ran straight into the greenhouse, making a series of sounds only other monkeys would understand.

"Tallulah!" came a happy exclamation from beside the Prince. It was followed by another one of the monkey's sounds before Queen Danielle opened her mouth.

"Oh, Tallulah!" the Queen said with relief clear in her tone. "Come here, darling." And she picked up the white monkey, cuddling it. Marissa made her way closer to see the scene better, leaving Frederick behind. "Maybe it's true," said Queen Danielle, the monkey sitting in her lap. "Maybe Ro does have a cure."

Marissa remembered the Princesses mentioning someone called Ro and she eagerly looked around to find the girl. Her eyes landed on the girl next to the elephant and the Prince. She was the one Prince Antonio had danced with at the ball. She was the one Marissa had had all these questions about. The girl was wearing the same gown she had at the ball, only without the peacock feathers. Quite an interesting choice, thought Marissa and decided to ask the girl who she was later.

"If you didn't cause the sickness," King Peter's voice brought Marissa out of her thoughts, "then who put the herb in the animals' food?"

The small green bird sitting on the girl's shoulder twittered something. "Ariana," said the blonde clearly.

The crowd, including Marissa, had no idea what this was about, but an accusation like this had many of them gasping in surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Ariana in reply.

"A grave accusation," noted the King, unconvinced.

"She put the sunset herb in the wedding cake, too," continued Ro boldly. Someone in the crowd gasped again.

What a brave girl, Marissa thought.

"Now everybody can see just how crazy you are!" returned Ariana fiercely. "Where did you hear that? A little birdie told you?" she teased, encouraging some people to laugh with her.

"If I'm so crazy," said Ro in return, "you won't mind eating some cake."

"Don't be ridiculous, we haven't even had dinner," said Ariana quite unconvincingly.

"Please," said the Prince, bringing forward a plate with a piece of the wedding cake on it. No one had noticed him take it. "Have a bite."

Ariana looked quite unsure when she took the plate. The King and Queen, Princess and Prince, Marissa and Ro, and the whole crowd watched with equal curiosity as Ariana brought the fork to her mouth.

Just before she could take the bite, however, Ariana lowered the fork again, and said, "Well, how do I know you didn't put something in the cake yourself to frame me?"

"She didn't, mother," replied Luciana, stepping forward. This time even Marissa couldn't help gasping in surprise.

"Luciana?" said Ariana incredulously, unable to believe that her own daughter would stand against her.

"You told me not to eat anything," explained the Princess. "Why would you say that unless you poisoned it?"

A moment of silence followed. Wide-eyed, everyone waited to see what Queen Ariana would say to this. The redhead Queen's nervous smile faltered. Quickly she turned to run, pushing the Prince and Ro out of her way.

In the middle of the surprised sounds coming from everyone, the King stepped forward, ready to follow the wicked Queen. Before he had a chance of action, though, Ro and the Prince had gotten up and dashed after Ariana through the greenhouse. The elephant went with them.

Curious as she was, Marissa just couldn't stay behind. No one noticed her chase after the elephant in the commotion. She couldn't help to capture Queen Ariana in any way. But she didn't want to miss it if the unpleasant woman got caught.

At the other door of the greenhouse, Marissa slowed down and decided to leave the young on their own. Queens did not chase after criminals, she told herself. But watching the young blonde climb onto the elephant's back and head into action, she couldn't help wondering again why this girl seemed so familiar to her. She didn't know anyone who could ride an elephant.

* * *

* "What are you doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Your Majesty!" Frederick's voice called the Queen, before the guard came to a stop beside Marissa. "Why did you run off?" he asked, trying to follow the Queen's gaze with his eyes, to see what the woman was watching so closely. He spotted only the quickly retreating carriage of Queen Ariana.

"I just wanted to see what was going to happen," explained Marissa, turning her eyes from the trees between which the elephant carrying the blonde girl had disappeared.

Frederick acknowledged the explanation with a short nod, although he wasn't certain if the Queen noticed. Her look was absent even as she looked up at her guard's face. "We should be getting back, Your Majesty," said Frederick, trying to bring the Queen back down to Earth from wherever her mind was wandering around. "The King and Queen are arranging for the guests to return to the castle. The party has, naturally, been cut short, but the guests are demanding an explanation."

Marissa had turned to look away again.

"They're gathering in the ball room again," Frederick tried to get her attention once more. "Your Majesty!"

" _Hein?_ *" asked Marissa, surprised at the man's louder tone, suddenly back from her thoughts.

"I said we should return to the castle, my Queen," repeated Frederick, slightly amused by the Queen's behaviour. His failed attempt to conceal his mirth was met with a playful smirk from Marissa.

"I will not have you laughing at me, Frederick," she told the man as she made her way past him, back towards the castle, carefully making sure she didn't brush against him.

"Of course not, my Queen," Frederick was quick to apologize, although he had detected the lack of disapproval in the Queen's tone. "Forgive me."

This time it was Marissa who gave a short light laugh.

* * *

While the King and Queen tried to explain the interruption of the wedding, Marissa found it difficult to pay attention. Everyone had settled back into the ball room. In the silence that was by no means holy anymore but instead intense and full of curiosity, the King's clear speech, that was sometimes enhanced by Queen Danielle's comments, met everyone's ears except for Marissa's.

She saw how anxious Princess Luciana was but obviously not because the wedding was called off. All three Princesses looked quite scared when told about Queen Ariana's scheme. The Prince had returned with an immensely grateful raven-haired young lady by his side.

Apart from noticing these things about the local royals, Marissa couldn't bring herself to concentrate on the current situation. For some reason she felt hollow and sorrowful. She should have been glad that the arranged marriage of the two young royals had not happened, at least it was being postponed, but Marissa did not feel happy. She felt sad for some reason, and whenever she tried to figure out why, her thoughts returned to the blonde girl she had seen exposing Ariana's plot and later riding off on her elephant. She couldn't even figure out how she knew the girl, let alone why she felt so empty inside now that the young girl was gone.

For reasons unknown to her, Marissa tried to find comfort in some happy memories, and her thoughts travelled back to the engagement ball when she had danced with Frederick. But before her heart could leap at the beautiful memory, the same blonde girl invaded her mind again. No matter how hard Marissa tried to focus on something else, the girl's face and voice stayed resolutely in Marissa's mind.

Unbeknownst to her, Marissa had started to slightly shake her head, looking absently at her hands in her lap. What she also hadn't noticed was Frederick, who was standing beside her chair, watching her with deep concern in his brown eyes.

For no specific reason, or so it seemed, a memory of her late husband pushed into Marissa's mind. He was alone, in their old sitting room, smiling. The memory that had appeared from out of nowhere hurt Marissa more than it ever had throughout the last few years. In her desperation to get the image out of her mind, Marissa sighed deeply, but the effort didn't help. Only when a large gentle hand took her by the shoulder did Marissa wake from her trance.

"My Queen," spoke Frederick's kind voice and Marissa looked up at the man crouching next to her, her eyes wide with unusual fear. "I dearly believe you are unwell," Frederick continued in a small voice, so as to not gain unwanted attention from anyone. "Perhaps we should leave."

"There's no need to," replied Marissa quickly, gaining her composure with unbelievable speed. "I would rather stay and hear what happened to Ariana, once there are news." By miracle, it seemed, the awful fantasies had instantaneously disappeared when Frederick had come to her rescue.

"There is no shame in leaving now and getting news second-hand," Frederick tried to convince his Queen, worry still evident in his tone.

Marissa was touched by the man's attempts to help her, but having just come out of a very emotional state, her professional self wanted to be heard. "I am well aware of that, Frederick. But I say whether I want to leave or not. And you are not the one to tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

This came out much more harshly than Marissa had intended for it to sound. Frederick stood up again and drew his hand from its sacred place on the Queen's shoulder. Instantly Marissa understood the mistake in her selection of words, and she, also, stood. Thankfully, the King had just finished and left the ball room with his son and wife, and most of the guests had gotten up and started to make their way out; so no one noticed Queen Marissa jumping up from her seat.

"Oh, Frederick," Marissa started, taking one of Frederick's hands in both of hers, "I should not have said that to you." It was some relief that Frederick didn't pull away from her, but when he spoke, his tone held none of the affection it had only a moment ago.

"It was not my place, Your Majesty, you were right," he said, his eyes not meeting Marissa's.

" _S'il vous plaît_ ,** Frederick," Marissa said, almost a pleading tone in her voice. "Don't be so cold. I didn't mean to tell you off like that. Surely you can forgive a woman her small caprice?"

With considerably less reluctance than he had intended to, Frederick looked down at the Queen's hopeful and sad face, beautiful in its uncertainty. He couldn't look into these wide expectant eyes with anger; the small white hands that gripped at his were cold with excitement. His look softened when he looked at the Queen, and he took her hands in his tenderly. "My Queen," he said, and this title pleased the both of them a ton more than the cold "Majesty". "You have no caprices," Frederick told her, smiling.

Marissa smiled back at him happily, deciding she didn't need to reply.

* * *

* "What?"

** "Please,"


	11. Chapter 11

Not long after most of the guests had left, Marissa went outside again. With Frederick's calming presence behind her, the Queen wandered out the castle's back doors, where the marble floor soon turned into a large bridge that lead to the greenhouse.

The guests who had remained long enough to hear the news were told that Queen Ariana's coach had failed her, and she had been caught, covered from head to toe with mud, laying next to the pigs beside the royal stables. When the news had reached Marissa's ears, she had had to use all her might to refrain from laughing. If there was any better punishment for the unpleasant Ariana, Marissa couldn't have thought of it. The blonde girl, Ro, had been said to have saved all the guests and hosts from a terrible fate.

Marissa stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene not far from her on the bridge.

There stood Prince Antonio, his arms wrapped gently around the blonde girl. Marissa couldn't see neither of their faces, but the young were definitely happy in each other's embrace. Whatever had happened to bring these two together, Marissa was glad it had. Even back at the ball it had been obvious that this girl would suit the Prince much better than Princess Luciana. The latter was standing farther, next to the King and Queen. The elephant, red panda, Danielle's white monkey, and some peacock Marissa hadn't noticed before were also there on the bridge, and if Marissa hadn't known better she would have thought that the animals were smiling.

When King Peter stepped towards the young couple, and possibly coughed, the Prince and the blonde stood apart, facing the disapproving King. Marissa took a few steps closer to hear what was being said.

"Father, no more nonsense about me marrying a Princess," said Prince Antonio firmly, stepping forward.

This left Marissa confused. How could it be that this beautiful young girl was not a royalty? Surely, the animals had been an indication enough to assure her that this was no ordinary girl, but Marissa hadn't considered that the reason for the King's disapproval could be the girl's parentage. Marissa almost chuckled when she saw Danielle give her husband a stern look; it was about time the Queen was given a say in the matter of their son's marriage.

"Perhaps it is time for a change," agreed King Peter after exchanging a look with his wife. The royal couple's faces were lit up by smiles when they finally allowed their son to have his way. After all, Ro was a kind and good-looking girl. "Welcome, Ro," said King Peter, and stepped forward to give his future daughter-in-law a hug.

The girl returned the embrace happily, and replied, "Call me Rosella. My real name is Rosella."

For a moment Marissa thought she would faint. Her ears had registered the girl's words, but her mind was not able to take them in yet. In an instant Marissa realized why the girl had seemed so familiar to her, why she had thought she knew her. Now she understood to whom those bright blue eyes had belonged. Marissa's husband had had eyes like these, and so had her daughter. The blonde hair, fair skin and facial features her daughter had gotten from Marissa. And now this young woman stood right there, her looks matching the ones in Marissa's memories, and claiming to have been given the name Rosella at her birth.

Her eyes wide open and staring at the girl, Marissa stepped forward. Thankfully, her legs didn't fail her, because she thought they would. "Your name is Rosella?" Marissa asked in a hesitant voice. Surprised that her voice didn't break, she waited for the reply. She couldn't believe she had heard the girl right, although the words had been plain.

"Yes," the young blonde answered, her tone quizzical. The Apollonian royals stood back as the girl in blue took a step towards the Queen.

Marissa couldn't mistake this curious look in those blue eyes. She had seen that look in them so many times before, but it had been so long ago. "I..." Marissa started, but her voice failed her on the first attempt. "I had a daughter named Rosella," she finally managed to say. Even after all this time the word "had" took an enormous effort from her.

The girl before her looked at her with surprise and hope mixed in her eyes. Marissa could only hope that the girl saw something familiar in her. In truth, Marissa wasn't sure, whether to look forward to or fear the girl's response. False hope was the worst thing this girl could give her, and it would break Marissa's heart all over again. And yet it would hurt so much more to find that her daughter had indeed been dead for ten years than to realize that by miracle her child had survived.

Marissa didn't know what to expect from the girl. She didn't know how to find out if she really was her daughter, because while her name and looks matched, she didn't remember anything from her early years. Her dilemma was, however, solved by the girl, quicker than she would have thought. When the first lines of their lullaby left the girl's lips, Marissa was certain that this girl was her child.

 _Sun goes down and we are here together._

Marissa blinked her eyes, making sure she was not dreaming. She hadn't heard this melody for years now, yet it felt just like yesterday that she had sung it next to her daughter's cradle.

 _Fireflies glow like a thousand charms._

After all this time it was unbelievable that her daughter would remember this song. It was unbelievable that she would even be alive. The girl stopped after these two first lines, afraid that she had made a fool of herself by starting a song that this Queen before her probably didn't know. Marissa hurried to reassure her, continuing the lullaby.

 _Stay with me and you can dream forever_

The first step Marissa took was hesitant, but the next were confident as she strode towards her daughter. Taking Rosella's hands in her own, Marissa fought back tears to finish her line.

 _Right here in my arms tonight._

It might have been Rosella or it might have been Marissa who pulled the other into the embrace, but the next moment the mother and daughter were holding on to each other tightly. The hug was meant to make up for all the ones they had missed during their years of separation, but the both of them knew that they could never do that.

Marissa had never felt such relief and joy before. After all the time she had spent trying to leave the past behind herself, the past had come and found her again, and Marissa couldn't mind less. She had never even considered the possibility that her daughter could have lived through the storm that had wrecked Marissa's life. Her daughter couldn't swim at the time, and only three people from the ship had reached the closest shore alive. Yet by miracle, Rosella had lived through it. Marissa was awfully curious about how her daughter had survived and how she had lived for these ten years. But at the moment Marissa couldn't focus on these matters.

Pulling slightly away from her daughter, Marissa kept a firm hold on the girl's hands, and continued to sing.

 _Sounds of day fade away,_

Rosella offered the next line. Her eyes were shining happily, and her light and beautiful voice was a pleasant surprise to Marissa.

 _Stars begin to climb._

When they continued together, Marissa let herself lean back a bit, to look at her girl again. Rosella was a beautiful young woman. Her resemblance to the Queen could not be denied. Although their eyes were different, their hair and faces were mainly the same. Briefly Marissa wondered how she hadn't recognized her daughter immediately; it was like looking into a mirror. Perhaps her conscience had forbade her to think of something so impossible as her daughter being alive.

 _Melodies fill the breeze,_

 _Sweeter all the time._

Their voices made a lovely duet, one that Marissa had missed for so long and Rosella couldn't remember. As Rosella sang the first part of the song again, Marissa added her own part, the words of the song matching completely with how she felt.

 _My love (Sun goes down and we are here together.)_

 _Is always with you, whether near of far (Fireflies glow like a thousand charms.)_

 _How sweet to hold you (Stay with me and you can dream forever)_

 _Right here in my arms tonight._

As they finished together, Rosella pulled her mother close to her again, and Marissa happily put her arms around her precious child. She knew that the Apollonian royals, and Frederick, and probably the animals were watching them, but she couldn't find it in herself to mind. Her heart leaped at having her long-lost daughter in her arms again, but she was quite sure her mind would need more time to adjust to this new situation.

As much as she didn't want to do so, Marissa pulled away slowly after another moment. Rosella was smiling brightly at her, her eyes shiny. Marissa raised her hand to Rosella's face, just as she had done so many times when the girl was little, and caressed her cheek tenderly. Without permission and without warning a couple of tears fell from Marissa's eyes. They could have been tears of joy or tears of sadness because of all the memories this scene awoke in her mind.

" _Ma fille_ ,*" whispered Marissa, her hand cupping her darling daughter's cheek. " _Ma petite._ **" The words escaped her lips without her realizing that her daughter would not understand them. It was almost impossible to believe that her daughter was right there again, in her arms.

* * *

"My daughter," *

"My little one." **


	12. Chapter 12

That evening Marissa left the palace late. It had required an enormous effort from her to part with her daughter, even if it was only until morning. The King and Queen had offered Marissa a room at the palace but just as she had done days before, Marissa refused. Moving to the palace from the Hotel would have taken arrangements and time, and Marissa didn't want to waste any of the latter that she could otherwise spend with her daughter.

It had already gone dark a long time ago when Frederick finally escorted his Queen back to the Hotel. He had stood nearby when Marissa had been reunited with her daughter, and he had been keeping watch over the Queen for the rest of the day, as was his job. He was more than delighted to see his Queen so completely happy. She had been smiling ever since the scene on the bridge, and even when Frederick saw her get lost in her memories, her smile never faltered.

Frederick had expected Marissa to be smiling right until she retired for the night and, although he chastised himself for thinking about something like this, also in her sleep. But when he lead her through the Hotel hall, he noticed with great surprise that Marissa was not smiling anymore, and she was blinking her eyes more quickly than was usual. Frederick had seen her do that a lot and knew what it meant.

"Is everything alright, Your Majesty?" he asked with concern, quietly enough that no one but the Queen would hear him, for there were some other people in the hall, trying to get themselves a room for the night.

Marissa looked up at him and didn't even put on a fake smile to hide her sadness. There was no need to play the official and unflappable Queen in front of Frederick. He was her friend and he wanted to help her in her moments of despair. "I suppose it is, really," she replied, a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Frederick's worried expression. "It was a wonderful day. And it is not possible for me to say how happy I am," she explained as the two of them stopped before the stairs that would take Marissa up to her rooms. "But I couldn't help it now. I just had to think of Reginald."

Marissa was quite proud that her voice didn't waver when she spoke her late husband's name. But no matter how hard she didn't want it to, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Frederick's worry increased and he wanted to reassure Marissa. The events of the day were obviously a lot to take in for her. "My Queen..." he started, but Marissa waved him off.

"It's alright," she said, smiling and wiping the tear from her face. "It will pass. I'm just being silly, that's all."

"You're not silly, My Queen," Frederick said convincingly. "You have been very brave today. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't drop that smile at all. And that seemed a bit worrying."

Marissa chuckled at this. "I don't weep that often, surely."

"No, but you don't smile for a whole day either," Frederick replied. But when Marissa's newly regained smile faltered a bit, he was quick to assure her, "I didn't mean any disrespect, Your Majesty."

"Of course not," Marissa said kindly. "You were right as always. I haven't been so happy in ten years, it is bound to cause worry. I'll try and smile more in the future." Proving the worth of her promise, she smiled up at Frederick, as charming as ever, her sorrow gone.

Frederick held her precious gaze for a long moment. Other than her daughter and Melanie, Frederick didn't think anyone else was as lucky to gain such a brilliant smile from the Queen. He was lucky. And he was happy as long as Marissa was.

The grand clock in the hall broke the moment of peace between Frederick and Marissa. It was midnight.

"I ought to go now," said Marissa, never once tearing her eyes from Frederick's.

The man nodded silently. A moment later he spoke. "I forgot to tell Your Majesty," he said. "A letter arrived from Paladia earlier today. You are due to be back there in four days." He saw Marissa's smile fall a bit. "You must not stay away for too long," he continued, although it saddened him to bring this news to the Queen. "I believe Melanie would be more than delighted to hear your news. And you shall be back here for the Princess's wedding before you know it."

Marissa sighed in regret. "I guess you are right," she said in a quiet tone. "Although I wish I could stay longer."

Frederick waited before speaking on. He didn't want to take Marissa away from Apollonia, away from her daughter, and away from the happiness she had just found again. But he had to. "I suggest we take our leave in the morning in three days' time," he said, deciding that this way the Queen could spend as much time with her daughter as possible. "You can meet the Princess in the morning before we take off."

"No," Her Majesty spoke up, facing Frederick with a certain amount of determination in her eyes and tone. Frederick was a bit taken aback at this, but Marissa was quick to assure him he had done nothing wrong. "I won't be leaving in the morning," she continued. "I believe you told me yesterday that one of the Paladian Trading Company's ships would be leaving for Paladia on the exact same day. I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving us a lift. Hettlinger can take the carriage back to Paladia on his own."

Frederick had listened to her in surprise and admiration. When the Queen finished, he felt it was his time to speak up. "Are you sure of this, My Queen?" he asked, for nothing better came to mind. The Queen hadn't sailed for ten years, and had refused every offer to with such determination that everyone - save for Melanie - had given up on trying to convince her to set foot on a ship again. It was a great shock to hear Marissa's decision of going by ship. But the day had already been full of surprises, so Frederick wasn't too bewildered.

"I am," Marissa replied, amused at Frederick's shocked expression. "I believe it is time to put the past behind me."


	13. Chapter 13

Marissa spent the next three days at the Apollonian palace. She spent every moment she could spare with her daughter, and every time she met the girl's bright eyes and heard her brilliant laughter, she was amazed yet again by the turn this trip of hers had taken. Back in Paladia Marissa had seen the trip to Apollonia as another one of those visits she as the Queen was expected to pay other countries and their rulers. The invitation to the wedding was a rainbow on a rainy day, but Marissa hadn't thought she would feel herself better in Apollonia than in her own realm and castle. Had she known what was waiting for her in the Apollonian Royal Greenhouse, Marissa would've ridden all the way to the other kingdom by herself, only to get there sooner.

In the last few days Marissa had been happier than she had ever thought she could be after the tragedy ten years ago. She had learned an awful lot about her child - facts that she would have never believed had her own daughter not revealed them to her, and things that made her feel guilty for not being there for her girl when she was growing up.

It was natural for a mother to welcome her child back to her life after so many years of living apart. And it was a tremendously pleasant surprise to Marissa that her daughter felt the same way about her. By the end of their first day together, Rosella was talking to her as if she had known Marissa all her life and met her every day. She entrusted her mother with all the things she had thought, imagined and hoped for when she had thought about her family. Marissa listened with care and curiosity.

With every moment they spent together Marissa noticed more and more details about Rosella that she shared with either her father or mother. She looked an awful lot like the Queen, but those blue eyes that held a gaze that threatened to melt Marissa's heart, those were the King's. Rosella made Marissa smile. And it was a smile that reflected the heavenly peace in the Queen's soul, and the undying love in her heart.

Only once during those happy days did Marissa's smile falter in the presence of her daughter. It was then when Rosella asked about her father. Marissa gave her a long sorrowful look and answered in a small tone, "He didn't have your luck." King Reginald's body had been washed ashore a couple of days after the storm.

During those days in Apollonia Marissa only had eyes for her daughter. She paid no mind to the guard that always followed a respective space behind her and Rosella. In her bliss Marissa didn't think about the time she had spent together with Frederick these last weeks; she didn't think of her new feelings for the man. Actually, she didn't really think of him at all. Simple words like "Good morning,", "Thank you," and "Good night," were all she presented him with. She just didn't have time to think of this man now that she had her daughter to care about again.

Frederick was only slightly saddened by the Queen's absence. He missed the smiles she directed towards him; he missed her playful comments and little conversations; most of all, he missed her looking at him the way she had in the recent time. Frederick scolded himself for thinking like that. He was lucky enough that his Queen respected him and behaved in a friendly manner, as not all servants were treated like that by their employers.

Mainly, Frederick was glad to see his Queen so happy. He watched with a smile on his face as the mother and daughter got to know each other again. He was content, seeing his Queen laugh and live without that horrible burden upon her shoulders any longer. Frederick was proud of his Queen. She had had to be so brave all this time, and carry that heavy burden of distress and grief all by herself. And now she was rewarded generously. And she deserved to be.

* * *

"It's still very hard to believe," said Marissa, petting Sagi's head. She was sitting in a wide chair on the balcony of the palace, with the red panda in her lap. Rosella was seated next to her on a small stool, her bare feet spread out in front of her on the marble floor. Azul had positioned himself on the small round table in front of the two women, and Tika stood beside Marissa. "You really do understand them. _Ma mie,_ * it's incredible."

"I still don't understand what those words mean," said Azul, turning to Rosella. "But they better mean something nice."

"I'm sure they do," said Sagi in defence of the Queen. "I believe that humans have different languages as well. It's like listening to parrots - you don't understand most of the words, but they understand each other perfectly," he explained to Tika, who had given him a curious look. Sagi then tilted his head, so that Marissa could scratch him behind the ear. "I like her," he said with a blissful smile.

Rosella chuckled.

"Did they make fun of me?" asked Marissa pleasantly, and her daughter shook her head.

"No," replied Rosella, smiling. "Sagi said he liked you." And she laughed a delightful laugh at Sagi's fake gloomy glare.

"Well," laughed Marissa. "I like him, too." And she bent to kiss the top of Sagi's head.

Sagi nestled closer to Marissa, and closed his eyes. "I could get used to this," he muttered happily.

"And your other friends?" asked Marissa over Rosella's giggles. "I must say, Tika looks rather shy." She looked up at the small elephant next to her. "I hope she's not frightened of me."

"Oh no, of course not," assured Rosella. "She thinks you're wonderful. Just two days ago she told me how pretty she thought you were."

Marissa sent the elephant a surprised look, and saw Tika look down, just like any human would in embarrassment. "Thank you," Marissa said in a soft, friendly tone. This time Tika looked up at her, and brought her trunk up to Marissa's face. She gently caressed the Queen's cheek, and Marissa smiled. Now she knew why the three young Princesses liked Tika so much.

She held Tika's gaze for a long moment, and even though she didn't have nearly as much experience with animals as her daughter clearly had, she could see the elephant's smile shining in her eyes.

"Yes, that's all very nice and touching, but royalty should not abandon their standards like this," Azul huffed at the sight.

"Oh, Azul," sighed Rosella, who could see past the bird's gruffness, and knew that Azul actually was touched by the scene.

When Marissa finally turned her head away from Tika, her expression briefly became one of surprise, before it turned into a smile again. "Frederick," she acknowledged the man standing farther behind Azul's table. Rosella pulled her feet back under her dress.

"Your Majesty," Frederick bowed, "Princess." He looked back at the Queen after giving a bow towards the younger woman. "I am very sorry to interrupt you." His eyes briefly scanned the animals around them. "But we ought to get going, My Queen."

The expectant look in Marissa's eyes was replaced by a pleading one. "It can't be that late already," she said, hoping with all her heart that she wouldn't need to part from her daughter just yet. "We are not in a hurry, are we? I could stay a bit longer."

Frederick thought about it and agreed. "Very well, My Queen," he said, bowing. "But please, don't lose track of the time." He returned to his place farther away where he kept a watchful eye out, as were his orders.

Rosella looked up at her mother quizzically. "Are you going already?" she asked in disappointment.

"It would seem so," Marissa answered, her voice full of regret. "But as you heard, I'm allowed a few more moments with my daughter." She smiled at her girl. "Come, _ma chèrie_.** Let us find Antonio and his parents. I must say my farewells."

* * *

* "My dear,"

** "My darling."


	14. Chapter 14

Marissa's farewells were accompanied by hearty embraces to the Queen and the Princesses. The three little girls were heartbroken to see her go, but Marissa lightened up their mood, promising to return shortly for their brother's wedding. Queen Danielle wished her all the good in the world and expressed - for the thousandth of time in the last few days - her delight in Marissa's new-found motherhood. "Once this wedding and all the arrangements are done with, you won't have to be separated from her for another day," she assured the blonde Queen.

It had been decided. Since Paladia and Apollonia were both kingdoms quite large already there wouldn't be any use in uniting the realms; it would also bring misfortune to the trading companies of both lands, not to mention unsettle the people. And since Princess Rosella was the only heir to the Paladian throne, and Prince Antonio had three sisters to govern his country in the future, after the wedding the young couple would be in line for the Paladian throne. They'd move to live at the Paladian palace with Queen Marissa - that's what Marissa liked most about this arrangement.

Prince Antonio was hesitant to say goodbye, since his mother and siblings had hugged the Queen. Marissa reassured him by embracing him, too. They would get on just fine. The King didn't usually do hugs like that. But this was an exception. His wife had already said every kind word he could think of to the Queen, so King Peter simply wished her well. Princess Luciana was sweet and nice in her farewells, assuring Marissa once again how delighted she was that everything had fallen into place.

Rosella had decided to come to see Marissa off. She had made it quite clear that she wouldn't have it any other way. As the two of them slowly made their way through the light hallway of the castle, Marissa noticed Frederick standing close to the doors. He was watching her and the Princess patiently, but Marissa was certain he'd be getting annoyed with her by now.

"I won't be long anymore, Frederick," Marissa assured the guard easily when she and her daughter walked past the tall man. The guard gave a nod of agreement in return.

Outside waited Rosella's animal friends. They all needed their proper goodbyes. Rosella had told her mother that Sagi had insisted on coming to the port with them. Marissa had wished Tallulah well when they had passed her in the castle.

Azul sat on Tika's back, high and mighty, and Marissa turned to him first, aware that royalty should be addressed first. "Well, my Prince," Marissa said with a genuine smile on her pretty face. "You shall be highly missed by me. I imagine you won't be too sad to see me go, but I must say you have my deep respect. I've seen very few people who can live up to their royal status like you do."

"Now that's what I call respect," Azul was content, holding his head high. "Ro, you might tell the Queen that like everyone else I'll also be saddened by her departure." He watched with a proud smile as Rosella repeated his words to her mother.

"Thank you, Azul," said Marissa when Rosella was finished.

Then she turned toward Tika. "Dear Tika," she said, standing in front of the small elephant. "I will miss you very much." She smiled softly, gazing warmly into those large blue eyes. "Stay safe while I'm gone, alright?" she said kindly. Tika made the familiar movement of caressing her cheek with her trunk. Marissa chuckled happily.

Marissa kept looking at the sweet elephant fondly, until Rosella touched her arm delicately. The Queen turned to see Frederick stepping towards them. Marissa's smile faltered just a bit. She didn't want to leave yet, although she had been delaying for enough now.

"My Queen," said Frederick when he was close enough. His tone was by no means unkind, because he understood how difficult it must be for Marissa to leave, but it was still a bit demanding. "I really think we ought to go now."

Marissa could see she was being difficult to manage, but as much as she wanted to do as Frederick says, she didn't want to leave just yet. "Please, Frederick," she said in her best pleading tone. "Just a few more minutes, and then I'll come."

Frederick suppressed a sigh. "Very well, Your Majesty," he said, obedient but not yet resigned. "But I must inform you that they are not going to wait for us." His tone was so firm now, so determined and unwavering, that Marissa was quite taken aback at first. A Queen or not, this tone was one that she couldn't disobey.

Rosella watched her mother's change of expression in surprise. By what she had learned since she had been brought to civilization, no servant should be able to boss around their employers, most certainly not a Queen. And no employer would listen to their servant. And yet here Marissa looked like she was the servant, ready to do as her guard asked.

"I'm afraid I do have to go now," Marissa said, turning back towards Tika and Azul. Rosella and Sagi followed Frederick to the carriage that was to take them to the port. Marissa sent a last hearty smile towards the two animals, and took her place in the carriage.

* * *

"I'll miss all of you very much," said Marissa, watching the castle from the carriage window and stroking Sagi's head absent-mindedly. She had been welcomed warmly here. And the royal family would soon be her family as well. She had a good feeling that this was all meant to be.

"But you do have someone in Paladia, don't you? Someone who loves you? And takes care of you?" asked Rosella, surprising herself that she hadn't thought to ask this sooner.

Marissa was equally surprised, only because she hadn't expected her daughter to ask this. "Well," she replied, giving it a thought. "I could say I do. There's Melanie, I've told you about her." She thought about the man sitting at the front of the carriage. "And there definitely is someone else to look after me. Although he's not in Paladia now."

"Really? Were is he then?" asked Rosella curiously. She was slightly saddened that her mother could only think of two people back home who loved her. Two wasn't enough to keep someone happy, surely. But it must not be easy to have friends when one is constantly working, as the Queen was.

"He's... in Apollonia," answered Marissa with a little delay.

Rosella racked her brains to come up with some Paladian who could be visiting this kingdom except for her mother. There had to be businessmen from Paladia in town, but Rosella was positive her mother hadn't met anyone in town throughout her stay. That left only her guardian. "You don't mean Frederick, mother," asked Rosella, realizing that this was the perfect idea, since he was always looking after the Queen.

"We have become good friends," confided Marissa with a small smile. Sagi looked up at the Queen and then at Rosella, giving the latter a smile and an approving look.

"But I heard him boss you around just now, when we were leaving the castle," said Rosella incredulously. Sagi shook his head at her in disappointment.

"He was right, we had to get going," justified Marissa. She had been wondering briefly what had made her listen to Frederick so obediently. She had come up with the simple reason that he had been right, whilst she should have thought of the space he had occupied in her heart. "He is never disrespectful," Marissa assured her daughter. "I guess I was taking too long to say goodbye."

Rosella was about to say more when she caught Sagi's eye. He was willing her not to ponder the topic farther. "Don't spoil it," Sagi told her. Rosella listened to him.

And suddenly it struck her - she did as Sagi asked her to because they were friends and Sagi was being right. It must have been the same with her mother, Rosella realized. And she didn't really have a bad thing to say about Frederick. He had been keeping watch over her mother, not once abandoning his duties. He had been respectful and discreet, and Rosella hadn't feared for a second that he might tell anyone about her climbing the trees or trying to get her mother to take a ride on Tika when they were out. And if he made Marissa feel good and safe, then there really was nothing wrong in this friendship.

* * *

The ship was all ready to take leave when the carriage stopped at the port. Frederick had been right, they were not too keen on waiting for the Queen. It's bad luck to have a woman onboard, the sailors had said. Frederick had made sure they wouldn't repeat this in front of the Queen.

Frederick helped the two women out of the carriage, and Rosella gave him a longer look than she had before. Now she decided he was a handsome man and the look in his eyes was kind, his smile genuine.

Marissa couldn't face saying goodbye to her daughter just yet, and so she looked at Sagi first. "I know you'll look after my girl," she told the red panda in her arms fondly. "I'll miss you very much indeed."

"I'll miss you, too, my Queen," replied Sagi, and somehow Marissa didn't need Rosella to translate this to her. She knew what he had said.

"I'm guessing you won't mind a hug," said Marissa with a smile, and Sagi turned in her arms. She brought him higher, and Sagi set his arms around her neck. Marissa held him close to herself, embracing him for a long moment. When she bent to set him down on the ground, she gave his head one last stroke and said, "Take care."

Standing up again, now facing her daughter, Marissa was at a loss for words. She couldn't say goodbye to her girl. Not when she had just found her again. Not when she was so afraid of never seeing her again. What if something happened to her while she was away? What if this was the last time she saw her?

Rosella took her mother's hands in hers and held them tight. "I'll be alright," she assured her in a convincing tone. "We'll both be alright. You'll be back before you think, and then we won't have to leave each other ever again." As much as she tried, she couldn't keep the tremble out of her voice as she spoke. She was by no means keen on saying goodbye either. But it had to be done.

" _Ma chère_ ,* I wish I didn't have to go," Marissa answered, her tone wavering and sad. "I couldn't bare to lose you again." She blinked her eyes rapidly to contain the tears that threatened to come.

"You won't," promised Rosella with certainty. She looked her mother in the eyes with affection and saw the same feelings reflecting in Marissa's eyes. They wouldn't be apart for long, Rosella told herself.

Determined not to cry, Marissa pulled her daughter into her embrace. The two of them held on to each other tighter than they had the first time. This time the hug was a promise of meeting again soon. Marissa didn't want to let go of her precious girl for the world, and she had a feeling her daughter felt the same way about her. It was bad enough that the girl had had to grow up without a mother, but now she had to be separated from her again, even if only for a short while.

"This isn't a goodbye for long," whispered Rosella, not for a second loosening her hold on her mother.

"Not _"À dieu"_ ** but _"Au revoir"_ ***," agreed Marissa, pulling away from her child enough to plant a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon, _mon ange_ ,****" she said, looking deep into those bright blue eyes. And then, with immense reluctance and heartache, she stepped away from her girl.

Rosella offered her a kind smile, and Marissa returned the gesture. But she could see the sorrow in her daughter's eyes as she turned around to leave. She didn't dare look back, just in case she would break and weep. It was mere cold determination that kept her head up and her back straight as she, for the first time in ten years, boarded the ship.

* * *

* "My dear,"

** "Farewell"

*** "Goodbye, until we meet again"

**** "My angel,"


	15. Chapter 15

Marissa was standing silently on the upper deck of the ship, her hands resting on the verge, a smile upon her face. It was a glorious day, the sun shone warmly, the sea was bright blue and crystal clear, not one cloud up in the sky. The small wind moved the ship in a steady pace, and the shore of Apollonia withdrew slowly.

Marissa couldn't believe she had been so afraid of sailing. It was not scary at all now. She was at peace with her mind and her heart. It was a day too beautiful to worry about anything. The memories from her past had stopped haunting her after she had been reunited with her daughter, and Marissa could finally leave the past behind herself, and look forward to the future that seemed as bright as it had when Rosella had been little.

Marissa heard silent footsteps behind herself and sent a radiant smile at the man she knew was there. Frederick stepped up to her, standing beside her near the verge. He looked out to the sea as Marissa had just done, marvelling at the beautiful sight. This gave Marissa an opportunity to study him. The two of them hadn't shared a moment in a few days; Marissa had been too preoccupied with spending time with her daughter. She studied her guard's calm face, his shining eyes, his ever so straight posture, and his gentle hands. Once again she told herself how handsome this man was.

And suddenly Marissa felt she couldn't be at peace with herself if she did not speak her mind, if she did not tell this man how she felt about him, how much she appreciated his constant presence in her life, how much she loved him. But these things were never easy to say - one never knew how to voice one's feelings right, or even how to start. Marissa decided to start on an easier note.

"I'm so happy today," Marissa sighed, looking back at the sea. She knew Frederick would turn to look at her - he was much too dignified to speak to someone without looking at them.

"If I may be so bold, my Queen, as to ask why?" said Frederick in return. His kind tone warmed Marissa's heart.

"I used to be so afraid of everything," replied Marissa, thinking back to the dark ten years that she had spent without once feeling herself completely happy. "The sea, _mes mémoires_ ,* love."

"Afraid of love, Your Majesty?" Frederick asked in slight confusion, and Marissa was sure she detected the slightest hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Because it hurt so much the last time I loved someone," explained Marissa, feeling proud when her voice didn't tremble. She was past crying for her past. And now, she thought, was the right moment to speak up and say what she'd been pondering about ever since the night of the engagement ball. "But now I'm not afraid anymore," she confided in the man beside her.

A long, meaningful silence ensued. Marissa hoped Frederick would understand her feelings and make it easier for her to speak about them, but even from a man this considerate it was asking too much.

"I won't say that I don't understand you, because I do," said Frederick after what seemed like an eternity to Marissa. Of course he would understand her, he'd been around for long enough to see Marissa suffer from the tragedy of her past and to understand her happiness now. But he did not understand or did not dare to believe the meaning Marissa's words really held. "But why tell me?" Frederick asked in a smaller voice.

Marissa now found it impossible not to look at Frederick. She had managed to keep her eyes on the sea for the first part of the conversation, but now she just had too look at Frederick. "I guess because you're always there," she said, turning to look up at the man before her. His kind expression held a mixture of hope and disbelief. "You know me, Frederick," said Marissa trustingly. "I'm not one to fiddle with words. I have fallen in love again."

There. She had said the words. She only hoped Frederick would understand her meaning. Marissa was positive that Frederick would feel the same towards her as she felt for him - these warm gazes and kind words he provided her with could not be from mere courtesy. Marissa didn't know what she would do if she was proven wrong.

"If you don't think me too bold, who is the lucky gentleman?" Frederick's expression would have been unreadable for someone who hadn't spent as much time with him as Marissa had. She could sense a spark of hope in his eyes and in his tone. And this encouraged Marissa to step closer to him.

"He is a charming and caring man," she explained fondly, now standing closer to the man then she would have otherwise dared in public. "But he doesn't understand me when I say right to his face what I feel for him."

Frederick's expression softened miraculously, and his smile grew. "He must be a fool," he offered, gently taking his Queen's hands in his. "But you, my Queen, are smart," he continued in his warm and captivating tone. "I'm sure you can see how he feels towards you."

These words filled Marissa's heart with great relief and happiness, which she was sure was visible in her eyes. Frederick smiled at her with so much admiration and love in his eyes that Marissa could hardly believe this scene was really taking place. She let out a small sigh of joy, and let her loved one pull her into his embrace.

In his arms Marissa felt every bit as safe as she had imagined and every bit as loved as she could have dreamed. It felt so right to be held by this man. "I would say how much I love you, would there be enough words to describe it," said Frederick affectionately, holding his precious Queen close. Marissa couldn't fight the happy tears that escaped her eyes at this. She had lived without love for so long that it almost felt unreal now. That in about two weeks she had regained her every will to live, she had found herself a purpose, and a sanctuary in the arms of her dearest friend.

When the two of them slowly pulled apart, Frederick studied the Queen's face with concern. "What is the matter?" he asked worriedly, regarding the tears on the woman's cheeks. "Have I offended you in any way?"

"No-no," answered Marissa with a small light laugh, shaking her head slightly. "I just never thought I could be so happy," she said blissfully.

* * *

* "my memories,"


	16. Chapter 16

Marissa was awakened by the noises that crept into her cabin from outside. An all too familiar feeling of shaking mercilessly wiped away the sleep. In an instant Marissa sat up, and the situation became clear to her. It was dark, but a lightning flash outside sent a white light in from the Queen's cabin window. With a sinking feeling inside her, Marissa slipped her feet into her shoes and stood up, stumbling as she did so. She threw on her fancy dressing gown, her hair was in a loose braid. The floor didn't seem quite horizontal as Marissa hurried to the door, with the effort of running up a hill.

She threw open the door forcefully and cold night air welcomed her. A single lantern was hanging on the corridor wall, swinging back and forth. Marissa turned to make her way to the door to the upper deck, when she was startled by a familiar male voice. "Your Majesty! What are you doing out here?"

Marissa turned to look at Frederick, who was standing beside her doorway with a worried expression on his face. "Frederick!" said Marissa in surprise. "You were not asleep?" she asked, figuring the man had been keeping watch at her door the whole night.

"No, I couldn't possibly," replied Frederick dutifully. "Not after what happened in Avonée." He eyed the Queen's pale face and fearful eyes with great concern. "But what are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep," answered Marissa, her voice small. "I'm too scared." She looked up at her guard's face trustingly. "It's a storm out there, isn't it?" Before Frederick had a chance to give an answer, however, Marissa continued. "I have to get out there," she said and turned to leave.

She was surprised when Frederick took hold of her arm, keeping her back. "You mustn't, my Queen," he tried to convince her. "It's not safe out there."

"It's no better down here!" argued Marissa, pulling herself free with much more force than she had intended. Another shake that took the ship sent her tumbling into Frederick's arms again. "If the ship sinks, I better be up there," Marissa reasoned into Frederick's cape, and took off towards the door.

"It's not going to!" Frederick called after her, dashing to the door himself.

Marissa pulled at the door and stepped outside. She was instantly greeted by a splash of cold salty water at her face. Marissa carefully made her way over the slippery floor, supporting herself with her side against the wall, and soon came to a stop to watch the scene unfolding before her eyes.

The water was splashing around everywhere, running down the bodies of the crew members who were working hard to keep the ship under control. The ocean was raging. The waves were like mountains. The sky was dark, and between the waves the sea seemed endless. Only momentarily did the lightning light up the sky with blinding brightness. The roars of thunder were forceful and deafening.

Two possibly empty barrels rolled around the deck in the direction that the sea had chosen. A rope snapped somewhere and a sail became loose. The captain was shouting orders to his men. Everyone was busy, trying to hold on through the storm. No one noticed the poor scared Queen.

Marissa watched, horrified, as the storm shook the ship. Her small body was shaking violently from the cold and fear. Everything she saw when she looked around, everything she heard, reminded her of the last time she'd been in this situation. The storm had haunted her ever since that awful night, and now this scene woke up the memories in her head again.

Marissa could hear her daughter screaming, could feel her small hand slipping out of hers, could see her falling overboard. Marissa's face contorted in pain, her heart ached unbearably. She wanted to cry, but could not manage a tear or a sound. Terrifying pictures of that awful night all those years ago invaded her mind mercilessly. Shutting her eyes tight, she tried to block out the pictures - unsuccessfully.

In a lack of strength Marissa's legs gave out, and just as she was about to sink to the floor, Frederick took hold of her, holding her up on her feet. With concern he eyed his Queen's troubled face, and wished more than anything that he could spare her the agony this scene was causing her.

"Why?" said Marissa weakly, keeping her eyes shut. "Why again? It's been ten years, and the first time I set my foot on a ship again we end up in a storm. What curse is this? What have I done to deserve this? Tell me, Frederick." She opened her eyes and looked up at the man in front of her. She had known it was him when he had helped her stand up, his hands were ever so careful and gentle.

"You've done nothing wrong," Frederick assured her confidently. His own heart ached at seeing his Queen's eyes full of fear and pain. "You're just unfortunate. It's bad luck and coincidence that has brought this storm upon us." He tried to soothe the Queen, but his words could not be enough.

Marissa turned her face away but gripped tight at Frederick's arms. He was there to help her, but she could not look at him while she cried. The tears took this moment to start coming, and although the sea water had soaked her face already, the warm teardrops burned Marissa's skin as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Think of something happy," offered Frederick kindly. "Think of your daughter. Think of those happy feelings you had when you found her again. Think of how you'll tell Melanie about her once we get back."

Marissa shook her head forcefully and slightly jumped at the sound of another clap of thunder. "I can't think of Rosella," she wept. "All I see is her falling out of my reach, into that cold... deep..." Her sobs suppressed her words.

"Then don't think of her," said Frederick as a new idea sprang to his mind. "Think of your new wedding dress." Marissa's sobs stopped. "Think of all the flowers you will arrange around the garden and the palace for the reception." He was contented when Marissa turned to look at him again, her eyes wide.

"What are you saying?" Marissa asked quietly, her hope clear in every word. She wondered if she had heard him right. He'd been talking about a wedding - her wedding. Could he really mean...

"My Queen," said Frederick affectionately, and confident that the woman was not going to fall over without his support, he took Marissa's hands in his. He looked into the Queen's hope-filled eyes, happy at this change of emotions, and decided to go for it traditionally. He lowered himself to one knee, and Marissa gasped in delight.

"My Queen," Frederick said again softly. "I have no riches to offer you, no title even close to yours. I have no ring or speech prepared for this moment. All I can offer you is my heart, and my protection and love. Should that be enough for you, I would be honoured to one day call you my wife." He made a pause here to draw a shaky breath for his last sentence. He was never scared or unconfident, yet it took a great effort to conjure up the courage to propose to his beloved lady.

Marissa held her breath during Frederick's speech. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, an unusual joy and excitement filled her. The raging storm around them didn't matter a wit to her anymore.

"My Queen. Marissa. Will you marry me?"

After a short moment of silence on both Frederick and Marissa's part, the Queen released the breath she'd been holding in a happy sigh. It amused her to no end to see the hopeful yet anxious look in Frederick's eyes, as if he didn't know what she would answer.

"Yes," Marissa whispered the sacred word. "Yes, I will."

Frederick stood up slowly, his expression turning into a smile. "You will?" he asked in slight disbelief, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming Marissa's answer.

"Yes," Marissa repeated happily, gazing into Frederick's captivating kind eyes. "I will."

Frederick pulled her into his embrace with a relieved laugh. Marissa rested her head against the tall man's chest and relished the beautiful feeling of his arms around her. The storm couldn't bother her anymore. She was so completely happy that she felt she wanted to laugh and cry and sing at the same time. She was content with a simple blissful sigh, though.

"We'll have to wait, you know," she said quietly when she dared to break the sweet moment of silence. "Rosella's wedding is coming first."

"Of course," agreed Frederick in understanding. He was in no hurry. He had not been overly certain that Marissa would accept his proposal, and now he was too happy to worry if he had to wait for her. At least she had promised to him that he wouldn't wait forever.

"And then she and Antonio will have to settle in to their new life in Paladia," Marissa continued, turning her head so that her words wouldn't get lost in the fabric of Frederick's coat. "And soon after they'll be crowned the King and Queen. My reign will be over, and I won't have as many duties as I do now. Perhaps then our marriage won't be frowned upon, as we are not exactly of the same social status. We can wait that long, can't we?"

"I can wait for you as long as you want me to," replied Frederick warmly.


	17. Chapter 17

A small carriage, loaded with hat boxes, suitcases and one heavenly happy woman, pulled to a stop in front of the large stairs of the Paladian royal palace. The man that had rode the vehicle hopped down from his seat with beauteous grace, and opened the door with a swift practised move. He offered the lady his hand while she climbed out of the carriage, sending him a brilliant smile. He replied with a small warm smile and a respectful nod of his head.

Marissa looked up to the entrance doors of her palace, and noticed with delight that the butler had, for the first time, allowed some rule-breaking. The Queen's maid was standing in front of the doors to welcome her back, a pleasant smile upon her face.

Marissa managed to take half of the stairs, maintaining her grace and poise, walking in small unhurried steps. But halfway up she couldn't hold in her excitement anymore, and raising the front of her skirts just enough as not to trip on it, she ran up the stairs, taking two stairs with a singular step. Once she got up the the doors, Melanie captured her in her arms happily.

"Welcome back, my dear," said Melanie lovingly, her eyes glimmering with delight at seeing her dear woman home safe and joyful. "Did you have a nice trip?"

Marissa pulled away from her maid's embrace just enough to be able to look at her as she spoke. "Yes! You wouldn't believe what has happened," she replied, her smile wide and hearty.

Melanie couldn't remember when she had last seen the Queen so truly happy. It had probably been back when her family was around. Whatever news the Queen might tell her, Melanie was positive it had to be something completely marvellous. "I've heard that the Prince and Princess didn't marry," she offered. "The news travel fast. But I didn't quite catch what made them reconsider. Was it something to do with that awful mother of the Princess's?"

"What?" asked Marissa in momentary confusion. She had almost forgotten about the wedding already. "Oh, yes! It was Ariana's doing. But that's not what I wanted to tell you." She shook her head merrily. "Not at all. You'll never guess."

"Not until you tell me," chuckled Melanie, surprised and pleased at the Queen's joyous mood.

Marissa brought her face closer to Melanie's trustingly. "Rosella is alive," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes shining with joy.

"What?" uttered Melanie in confusion. Then she shook her head slightly. "No, my darling," she said, convinced that the Queen had crossed her line now. "This is not true. Your daughter is-"

"It is true," Marissa assured her, interrupting the older woman. "I spent the last days of my visit with her. And she's wonderful. She's everything I imagined she would be like. She's adventurous and kind and delightfully _gamine._ * She is beautiful. And she talks to animals. Can you believe it?" she asked with excitement.

"No, I don't believe I can," replied Melanie, concern clouding her eyes as she searched the young Queen's face for any sign of illness. "Are you feeling quite well, my dear?" she asked carefully.

Marissa sighed in disappointment, but she was not about to let anything ruin her mood. "Frederick," she said to the guard coming up the stairs a bit farther from them. "Tell Melanie that I'm not ludicrous," she asked the man.

Frederick returned her smile, and faced Melanie, nodding his greeting. "Whatever the Queen has said, I have every reason to believe that she is more sane in this moment than she has been for the last ten years," he said.

Marissa sent him a playfully aggrieved look. "Do you mean to say I was not in my right mind last night?"

"I certainly hope you were," replied Frederick with that charming little smile of his. Then he bowed and entered the palace. Marissa didn't notice herself letting out a small sigh as she watched him leave.

"Last night?" inquired Melanie curiously. "My dear child, I don't understand you."

"Last night..." said Marissa quietly, thinking back to the way Frederick had proposed to her in the storm, to the way he had held her so comfortably, and to the way she had been so reluctant to say goodnight to him at her cabin door.

"What happened last night?" asked Melanie again. "And how come Rosella is alive? After all this time..."

Marissa turned to face Melanie, her eyes full of excitement again. "Rosella survived," she breathed merrily. "And she's marrying Prince Antonio. They'll soon rule Paladia together. They're in love and perfect for each other. And her animal friends are so wonderful as well!"

"What animal friends?" asked Melanie, trying to put the pieces together.

"Why, the ones who raised her."

Melanie found it hard to believe anything the Queen was saying. She never doubted the woman, but the topic of her daughter had never been an easy one for her. Melanie couldn't believe it before she saw the Princess with her own eyes.

"And after they've settled in to their new life," continued Marissa blissfully, "I'll start a new one as well."

"What do you mean?" once again asked Melanie, still unable to move from the spot because of all the unanswered questions on her mind.

"I'm getting married," replied Marissa excitedly. "But it's a secret. You mustn't tell a soul."

"I'm not sure I could," said Melanie quietly, finally moving to open the doors for the Queen.

"I'll tell you all about it," said Marissa as she entered her palace. "He's been so kind to me. Oh, I haven't been so happy in too long! Did I tell you we survived a storm? He was ever so comforting."

"Who?"

"Frederick of course! He is just so..."

The voices of the two women carried inside the grand palace. This building had been a shelter for silence for too long. From that day on it would be filled with happy voices. The happiness had returned to this place and to Queen Marissa's heart.

 _The End_

* * *

* "childish"


End file.
